Criminally Magic
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: After Hermione joins the BAU can she manage to keep magic a secret. What about her feelings towards Dr. Spencer Reid? How does this effect her relationships with her friends in the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

**OK my wonderful peeps. Here is my first X-over fan fic. Make sure you read the prequel Criminal Magic before you start this one.**

* * *

"Name?"

A young women with her bushy brown hair pulled into a low ponytail looked at the guard.

"Special Agent Hermione Granger. I am supposed to be starting with the BAU today I was hoping you might be able to direct me to SSA Aaron Hotchner." Hermione answered

The guard gave her a temporary ID card and the proceeded to tell her how to get to the correct floor.

As she rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor, Hermione took the time to calm down her nerves. She was fresh out of the Academy and this was her first official day as a FBI agent. The FBI had come to Cambridge University while she was finishing up her double masters at the request of Dean Frawley. When they saw her test score combined with the speed at which she was earning her PHDs they offered her a job working with their Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Hermione knew that everyone expected her to be some big shot at the Ministry once she was done with her NEWTS. However Hermione knew that no matter what job she took and how may credentials she had the rumors would fly that she only got the job because of her status after the war.

After the second wizarding war Hermione found herself being gifted everything and anything. She also found herself being hounded by fans and the press. She had once asked Harry how he dealt with it all and he just said he was used to it after so long.

Hermione did not feel like she ever could get used to it. After she finished her last year at Hogwarts she got into Cambridge University. She felt that by perhaps staying out of the eyes of the wizarding world she could build up a name for herself on her own merits, not just because of who her friends were.

For Hermione she could not understand the press' fascination with her. When she was 15 she was painted as a scarlet women by Rita and now she was being painted as an angel. The brains behind the Golden Trio. Oh how she hated that. And things just seemed to have gotten worse after Ron and Luna started their relationship. Harry had Ginny and Ron had Luna and everyone was watching to see who she was going to start dating. Even Malfoy tried to ask her out. Hermione never planned on leaving London just the wizarding world. However when this opportunity came up she could not just pass it up. This was her chance to put her new found degrees in use as well as make a name for herself on what she really could do. Muggles did not know who she was and weren't trying to impress her or fall at her feet. She would have to work hard for this.

Saying goodbye to Harry and Ron though was the hardest part of leaving. They had always been able to have at least 1 day a week for just Trio time,as Ginny called it. Now they could not have that.

It had been 4 months since she said left Great Britain. During that time she had attended the FBI's academy and passed with flying colors. Now that she was finished she was going to go meet the people she would be working with.

As she was thinking Hermione fiddled with the lion necklace she was wearing. It had been a gift from Harry when she was leaving. It had a bunch of protection charms on it and she could use it to contact Harry or Ron if she was ever in any danger. But perhaps the best thing of all about the gift was that it helped her with the nightmares.

Hermione started getting them after they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. She would wake up crying all the time and the only thing that helped her on the run was being close to Harry or Ron. Once she was on her own she found a couple of different potion's to help her. However now that she was going to be surrounded by muggles all the time and would be traveling with them all over the United States she could not risk having the potions on her.

The necklace had help her by putting up a sort of mental block on bad memories. It was almost a form of Occlmency. Hemione had no idea how he had done it but she was glad Harry had fpund a way to help her.

While her nighmares were gone she still had the physical reminder of it on her arm. Hermione had started taking to only wearing long sleeve shirts or jackets to cover up the slur that was cut into her arm.

Hermione was so deep in thought she almost missed it when the elevator stopped an the doors opened wide. Standing there was a tall man with dark brown eyes and black hair and a stern face.

"Special Agent Granger. Welcome my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner. You can call me Hotch. Welcome to the BAU."

* * *

 **So what do you all think so far? Click that nice shiny button at the bottom of your screen to leave me your wonderful words of love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case you do not know I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I am just playing in the sandboxes of other people, however** **this is my sand castle. I have changed ages a little because I can. I am trying to keep everything as cannon as possible however sometimes you have to do your best. After all this is clearly AU.**

* * *

"Thank you sir. It is an honor to be here" Hermione said shaking his hand.

"From what I have heard Agent Granger the pleasure is ours. I have seen your files and I have to say I am impressed. No need to call me sir though Hotch is fine. I have most of the team in the briefing room ready to meet you. The only ones not here are our public relations manager J.J and one of the other Agents Dr. Spencer Reid. But you will meet them later today." Hotch said as he shook her hand and indicated she should follow him.

As he walked through the doors of the BAU he spoke to her again "This is where you will have a desk with the rest of the team. My office is just up those stairs second door. Another agent on the team has an office his is the third door at the top of the stairs. His name is David Rossi. If you have any questions feel free to stop by my office."

Hermione was looking around the room in ah. It looked to her like a honeycomb of bees. She could not wait to get to her desk.

"Right up this way"

Hermione's daydream was cut short when she noticed the Hotch was standing by a staircase leading upstairs. She took one more look around and then turned too follow him to meet the rest of the team.

"Everyone this here is Hermione Granger. She recently graduated the academy and will be joining our team. Agent Granger this here is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia." Hotch said as he addressed the rest of the room pointing each one out as he said their names.

Hermione looked around at the 4 people in the room. Each person was so different from each other. She had read all their files before coming here so she knew a little of who she was going to be working with. David Rossi was an older gentleman with dark hair that Hermione could tell was turning gray and he had a goatee. Hermione had read most of his books while at uni and was very pleased to meet the author in person. Derek Morgan was a tall athletic man with chocolate colored skin. He seemed a little older then Hermione but his face held a youthfulness about it. Next Hermione saw Emily Prentiss. She was an ambassadors daughter with straight black hair and pale skin. The last person Hermione saw was the strangest person there. While the others were in either jeans or slacks and muted colors Penelope Garcia was in a bright orange and green patterned dress with a red bolero jacket. She had bright red hair and around her eyes were purple glasses.

Hermione shook each persons hand and then sat down at the seat that Hotchner had indicated was for her.

"Please call me Hermione." She said as she sat down looking around the room.

"Hermione that's an interesting name. Shakespeare correct?" Asked David Rossi once everyone had sat back down.

"Yes. My parents loved 'A Winters Tale' and they would always go see it whenever it was being performed at the park when they were first married." Hermione answered with a smile.

"So Hermione why don't you tell us about you. Based on your accent I can tell your from England." Said Prentiss

"Oh, England! Now someone won't look at me weird when I say 'loo'" Penelope said with a huge smile across her face.

Hermione giggled "Yes I am from England. London actually. I went to a very private boarding school in Scotland and after I graduated I went to Cambridge University, where I graduated with a PhD in Psychology and one in Criminal justice as well as a bachelor's in philosophy and a bachelors in occult religions and ruituals and an associates in forensic science."

"How did you get all of those? You don't look old enough" Emily asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh I got them all in 4 years. That was a major part of my being recruited out of school. I guess the Dean knows one of the directors here and told him about me."

"Wow looks like you and Reid will get along just fine." Morgan said with a teasing grin as everyone else laughed at the joke. "You both can have your little genius meetings together."

"Well I do love to learn. One of my former professors at my boarding school used to call me an insufferable know-it-all. Granted at the time I was 11 years old and I was a bit of a swot." Hermione answered with a grin "I have always been fascinated with knowledge and very organized. So it was really easy for me to be able to complete all the requirements. A lot of the classes I was able to test out of because I had read so much already about the subject. In fact Agent Rossi some of your books were on the required reading lists for some of my classes. I have to say I was very intrigued by them."

"You can call me Rossi. And thank you. I do know that Cambridge uses some of my works but I have not been able to go over there yet, even though they keep asking me to come lecture."

"So how do you like the states so far? Missing your family?" Prentiss asked leaning forward in her chair, putting her hands on the table.

Hermione looked sad for a moment before she answered. "My parents died right when I was 17 and they were only children like myself. I do have a sort of extended family. One of my friends from school, their family took me in and yes I miss them a lot."

"Oh I am sorry. I had no idea" Emily said looking ashamed for asking.

"It is okay. You did not know, and I have come to terms with it. I have two best friends and they helped me. We are as close as siblings with everything we went through. In fact when Harry got married him and his fiancée almost got in a fight because she wanted me to be a bridesmaid and he wanted me to stand with him." The memory passed through Hermione's mind. Harry and Ginny almost ended up playing a game of quidditch to decide who she would stand with. In the end though Ginny threatened to make Harry sleep on the couch if she did not get her way. Harry told Hermione that as much as he loved her he loved Ginny more. Hermione teased him so much for that.

Noticing that Hermione was still looking sad Morgan asked "So have you been able to find a place to live yet?"

Hermione pulled herself out of her memories and replied "Oh yes I was able to find a place and I came over a few days before I went into the academy. It is really lovely."

"Well now that we have all gotten to know each other, Morgan can you take Hermione down and show her to her desk. I have to go have a quick meeting with Director Strauss but should be done quickly and then I will take you to go get your permanent ID for the building."

* * *

"So this is your desk. Once you get your ID Garcia will get you a login in for the system. She is the best. Anything you need she can do. Just don't ever make her mad. I once did and she did not speak to me for 2 weeks. Worse 2 weeks of my life. Baby girl is sweet but vicious."

Morgan had shown her where she would be working. Hermione set her bag on the desk and looked back at him.

"Good to know. Don't ever make Garcia mad." Hermione looked around and then leaned up against the desk and crossed her ankles as she looked at him. "Any other tips for me?"

"Don't be afraid to speak up if we have a case. Which since it is right before Halloween I would say we should be getting one soon. People tend to go crazy around this time of year. But if you think something tell us. You never know if that could be something we missed." Morgan relaxed back on his desk as he spoke to her. "J.J should be in soon and then you can meet her. She is our public relations manager. She takes all of the requests for the team and picks which one we go to and she also handles the press once we get there. He and her fiancée have a little boy named Henry. He is the cutest thing ever. He just turned 1 in June. And genius boy Reid should be here any minute now. He is at the college right now doing a lecture. You and him should get along. After all your both super smart and leave the rest of us in the dust."

Hermione laughed at this. Never before has she met someone as smart as she was. Before she could answer a beeping sound could be heard and Morgan pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh hey I have to take this it is my sister."

Hermione waved him off with her hand. As he walked away she decided to read a little while she was waiting for Hotch to come and get her. She was glad she had packed her copy of 'The Iliad' in her bag before she left her apartment today. She made sure that her wand was still hidden in her bag before she turned back around to read her book. She normally would have her wand on her on her holster that Lupin and Tonks got her for her birthday after the war. It was charmed to be invisible to muggles eyes however for some reason it would turn up on an X –ray machine. So Hermione had transfigured her wand to look like a pen this morning so there would be no questions asked about it. Once she had her permanent ID she would be able to skip the machine and be able to keep her wand on her at all times. Even though the war was over Hermione knew that there were still some witches and wizards that were not happy with her and would love to have a chance of hurting her. While she now had a gun strapped onto her side, she still felt safer with her vine wood wand near her hand. Hermione put her bag back on the floor under her desk, making a mental note to grab her wand once she had her new ID and was settled in, and opened her book to a red and gold ribbon she used as a bookmark and started reading.

* * *

 **Hey. So what do you think so far? I do have a full outline for this story from beginning to end and will try to get it down and uploaded as fast as I can. Best way to motivate me.. Click on that pretty button that says review and let me know how much you like this story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I know these first few chapters have been slow but I promise it will get better. So I post when I get chapters written out. This means that sometimes you might get lucky and have several chapters in one day or I might not post for a while. I have a very busy life so when I have the time and can do it I will be writing.**

* * *

Spencer Reid had just finished a lecture at Georgetown University and had made his way back to his job at the BAU. He was a young man of 26 years old. He had brown eyes and his dark blonde hair was shaggy around his baby face.

Morgan often called him Shaggy when he would grow out his hair, but Spencer liked it like that. Today's lecture at Georgetown was not a usual occurrence. He spoke to a class about the use of mathematics and geographical profiling. While some of the students seemed to not care at all Spencer saw there were a few that were genuinely interested about the subject.

As Spencer rode the elevator up to his desk he went over the things he had to do still today. He needed to write to his mother still today and Spencer was wondering how she would like the news of him being a guest lecturer.

Diana Reid was a paranoid schizophrenic who had been living in a sanatorium since Spencer was 18 years old. She was doing much better thanks to her medications and Spencer was getting reports from the doctors that she had not had a major episode in months.

Spencer wrote to her everyday because he still felt guilty about not being able to take care of her.

The elevator stopped and Spencer walked out and to the doors of the BAU. He was stopped short by the sight of a small women with chocolate hair in curls that was sitting at a desk across from his. He could see she was reading a book. Confused Spencer saw Morgan standing by the stairs hanging up his cell phone.

"Hey Morgan" he said walking over to greet his friend "Who is that over there?"

"That's our new team member Hermione Granger. Remember Hotch telling us about that a new member was coming in fresh from the academy? Well that's her. Come on I'll introduce you"

The two men walked over the the desk where Hermione was sitting reading. A quick look over her shoulder told Spencer that she was reading 'The Iliad'. Spencer did not find many people in his associations that would read a work like this and what's more it was in the original Greek.

"Hermione?" Morgan had put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Hermione jumped as she spun around. "Oh.. I am sorry I was just reading and I guess I got lost in the book."

"That's the Iliad in Greek. Are you reading it for something special?" asked Spencer.

"Oh no I just love this story. I have read it several times but I find reading it in the original language a little more soothing." As Hermione spoke she returned a red and gold ribbon into the book and closed it shut looking at the two men. "I'm Hermione Granger. It is nice to meet you."

"Don't let the little Brit fool you Reid." Morgan said with a smile on his face " She is a doctor just like you."

"Oh what did you get your degree in?" Spencer asked not taking his eyes off of the young women in front of him.

"Well I actually have 2. I have a PhD in Psychology as well as Criminal justice and 2 bachelor's one in occult religions and ruituals, one in philosophy as well as an associates degree in forensic sciences" Hermione stated. She could feel her cheeks burning with a raising blush. She knew Spencer Reid was smarter then her. After all he had attended college at the age of 12!

"Wow that's a lot. What are you doing here if you have all that?" Spencer was impressed here was a women who obviously was brilliant and good looking. From what he saw she could have any job in the world.

"Well I could ask you the same thing Dr. Reid. In truth I was recruited before I had even graduated from Cambridge. I wanted to do something that would allow me to make a difference as well as keep learning. It just happened that this job did all of that and more."

As Hermione and Reid continued talking Morgan walked away. As much as he liked Reid and was starting to like Hermione he did not want to sit there and talk about learning more.

Morgan saw Emily at her desk so he walked over to her and smiled as he leaned against her desk.

"Isn't that cute? Little genius crush starting before our very eyes."

Emily looked over to the 2 members of their team who seemed to be in a heated discussion over something based on Reid flying arms and Hermione's body language.

"Man if those two get together and have children I think the world will be in trouble of being taken over" Emily said with a smile on her face. She and Morgan both knew that Reid had a hard time talking to women. While he was smart he lacked the confidence in himself to help him.

"Granger if you are ready, I can take you down to get your ID now." Hotch's voice broke through the multiple conversations taking place.

"Sure thing." Hermione said grabbing her bag. She put her book back into the bag and throw it over her shoulder as she turned to join Hotchner at the doors.

Reid walked over to Emily and Morgan after Hermione left.

"So boy genius how do you like the female you?" Morgan asked with a small glance to Emily.

" She is very smart and seems alright. She wants to learn but at the same time know more then enough information to do the job." Spencer stated. His mind was still little boggled at the newest team member. Everyone on the team was smart, you could not do this job with out being so, however Hermione seemed to surpass everyone but him. And even that was questionable.

"Yeah I think she will do just fine, and it will be nice to not be out numbered by you boys when we are out in the field." Emily said.

"Oh don't lie Prentiss you know you love it" Morgan replied with his smile firmly in place.

Emily laughed an answered "Yeah just like I love my yearly physical. Come on we have work to do Casanova."

* * *

 **What are you guys thinking so far? I will generally stay in 3rd person point of view and follow mostly Hermione however sometimes I will switch it up. Leave me some review love please and thank you! ! ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I do not own Criminal Minds or Harry Potter. This is a short chapter because it is really just setting you up for what's to come.**

* * *

"So how are things going over there? Have you settled in yet?"

"Things are going great Harry. My team is wonderful. I have not really been doing much this past week though since I started. Just mostly learning what they do and whatnot." Hermione was currently sitting on the floor of her living room talking into her fireplace to her best friend and his wife. She had connected her floo a few days prior but it was locked unless she was using it. She did not want anyone to be calling or showing up if muggles were present. "How are you doing? I know how you are around this time of year."

"We are okay. Since tomorrow is Halloween we are going to go see my parents in the morning then heading over to the Burrow for a while." Harry said looking at his wife and then back at Hermione. "We have something to tell them and since we don't know if we will be able to talk to you tomorrow we want you to be the first to know. Ginny's pregnant!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around his petite wife's waist.

"Oh my god, you guys I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, we also wanted to ask you to be the baby's godmother Mione." Ginny stated her smile as big as her husbands. Ginny always wanted a sister after having 6 brothers and Hermione was that sister to not only her but to her husband as well. They could think of no one better, and when they first heard the news that was the first thing they both said.

"Of course! I would love to. Do you know what you having? When is your due…." Hermione had started to ask Ginny when her due date was but was cut off by her cell phone. "Oh hold on." She said as she pulled her head from the fire and grabbed her cell phone off the end table.

*We have a case. Meet on the plane in 1 hour.*

"Oh sorry guys I have to go. Looks like we have a case and I have to get to the jet in an hour. I am so happy for you guys. I will floo when I get back yeah."

Harry answered her "Of course. Stay safe Mione. We love you."

"I love you both too." Hermione replied before she disconnected the floo call and pulled herself off the floor and down the hall to grab her go bag.

* * *

"4 women have been abducted and killed in Seattle Washington over the last 4 months. The newest one turned up yesterday morning" J.J said once the plane was in the air as she handed out a folder to each team member with the newest cases information in it. "The women are reported missing and then they all turn up 3 days later on a beach at sun up. M.E reports show no sign of sexual assault surprisingly." She finished up with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why do you say it like that?" Asked Morgan

"Because the M.E states that each women was tortured extensively during their time with the unsub." Hotch stated looking through the file.

"So we have an unsub who is holding women for 3 days and torturing them WITHOUT sexually assaulting them?" Emily replied confused.

"Could be a sign of impotence." Reid suggested

"Do we have anything that links the victims together?" Asked Hermione

"Nothing on the surface that we can see. They are all of different economic levels, 1 victim was married 2 were single and 1 was engaged. They never shopped in the same areas and so far their paths never crossed." J.J answered.

"Okay Reid Prentiss I want you to go to the crime scene, Rossi Morgan talk to the victims families. Granger I want you to come with me to the M.E's office." Hotch stated to the rest of the team before diving back into the files hoping to find some sort of connection between these women.

* * *

 **Okay so there it is Hermione is on her first case! Like I said this is a shorter chapter because I wanted to save a lot of the actual case for the next chapter or 2. If you like it let me know! Hopefully I can write out the next chapter tonight for you wonderful peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you I would get you a new chapter if I could tonight. :) You may notice I changed the rating on here and that is just to be safe since I am going to be talking about dead bodies and such... yeah better safe then sorry**

 **Once again I do not own Criminal Minds or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Granger I should warn you seeing a dead body for the first time may be hard. If you need to leave you can."

Hotch had stopped right before the doors to the Seattle M.E's office and looked at Hermione.

She thought back to the battle of Hogwarts, and the Department of Mysterys and all the fallen. Hermione had seen her fair share of death in her short lifetime. Thinking about those times made her remember Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Cedric, and all the other people she had seen die.

As she fought the memories back she looked into Hotchs eyes. "Don't worry Hotch. I will be fine."

Hotch recognized the look in her eyes. He had it himself. It was a look of someone who had seen death before.

He wondered who she see die? While death is a natural part of life people do not get that look by just going to funerals for friends and family. They get that look by seeing humanity at its worst and the depravity it can bring with it.

Deciding to leave this alone he turned back around to the stainless steel door and pushed them open and greeted a middle aged women.

" Hi there I am SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI and this is SSA Granger. We are here about the 4 women left on the beaches?"

"Of course I was told to be expecting you. My name is Dr. Natalie Thurgingson. I am the medical examiner for the city of Seattle." She held out her hand to shake both of the FBI agents hands before turning around.

"From what I can tell each of the women were tortured for a period of about 60 hours before their deaths." She said as she pulled back the sheet of the first table to reveal the latest victim, a 28 year old Caucasian female with dark brown hair.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked

"The burns." Dr. Thurgingson said. "The first burns were received approximately 60 hours before time of death and more burns were placed through out that time frame. Also bruising indicated she was beaten by fists as well as a cylindrical object of some sort most likely a pipe. The killer also stabbed her 35 times. Each time though was never near a major artery, however it would cause a great deal of pain. Cause of Death is going down as suffocation. It looks like there was a bag placed over her head until she stopped breathing. I have put time of death based on lavitity around 3 am the morning she was found."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Hotch asked

"I can tell you she was not dumped until about 2 hours before she found." Dr Thurgingson said as she pulled the sheet back over the brunettes face.

"How can you know that?" Asked Hermione

"Simple the sound has a plethora of sea life,visible and not. If she was placed there any earlier the tide would have left evidence on her body. Since there is none and the tide was came in at 3:30 am that morning leaving at 4 am the body had to have been left there between 4:30 and 5. The body was discovered by morning joggers at 7:15 that morning." The doctor said as she moved down the table and pulled up the sheet once more to show the arms. "I also found evidence of restraints being used. From the cut pattern and pooling of blood under the surface I am going to say good quality handcuffs and her hands were over her body for an amount of time. I also found traces of tranquilizers in her blood. I found a small puncture mark at the base of her skull. Unfortunately it is a pretty standard drug anyone can find off the street if they know where to go."

As the doctor finished she took off her latex gloves and deposited them in the trash. "Every one of the bodies so far have had the same things. I can tell you that each women has given birth in the past year. They each have the hormones and it looks like victim number 3 was brestfeeding."

"All right thank you very much for your time." Hotch said as he took the file presented to him by the M.E and shook her hand. "If we have anymore questions we will be in touch."

"No problem. Oh one more thing 2 of them women had colored hair."

"Really? What where they naturally?" Hermione asked.

"Brunettes"

"Ok let's go over what we have so far" Hotch said as Prentiss and Rossi came in and sat down. According to the M.E all of the victims were brunette but Joanne Gunn and Felicia Di Giro had colored their hair. Also they each gave birth with in the past year."

Hotch put the pictures of all 4 victims on a white board.

"We also learned that the unsub burned his victims as well as beat them with a cylindrical object most likely a pipe." Hermione picked up where Hotch stopped. "We also learned that each victim was drugged with street found tranquilizers. And even though the unsub killed his latest victim Rosslyn Summers at 3 am he did not dump her body until somewhere between 5 and 7 am. We also found that all of the women so far have been mothers."

"Crime scene was a mess. I really hate beaches." Prentiss said

"There were no clear tracks anywhere but we did manage to find a few places where an unsub would be able to drag a body down to the beach without anyone noticing" Reid said looking at the boards.

Just then Morgan's phone rang. He answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hey baby girl your on the speaker so be good."

"Oh my little stud muffin I am always good."

"Garcia" Hotch said interrupting Penelope and Derek's little routine. "What do you have for us?"

"Right sir. Well I have been digging into these women's pasts like you asked me and nothing overlaps that I can find. Joanne Gunn was not even in Washington very long. Her husband just got out of the military and they moved to Washington 8 months ago. Joanne is a stay at home mom, Felicia worked in a dinner, Rosslyn worked in an accounting agency, and Marilyn worked as a swim instructor at the University. Sir these women's lives have nothing in common that I can tell."

"Ok thanks Garcia." Hotch said as he hung up Morgan's phone and handed it back to him. "What else do we know?"

"Well he has to be familiar with the area to know the out of the way places to drag a body to the beach. Which means whoever it is more then likely grew up around here." Reid said

"Water symbolizes cleansing. Perhaps our unsub is cleansing away his actions by leaving the women there." Rossi suggested

"No more likely he is cleansing the women for something. Since he does not touch them sexually he has to see them as being unclean for some reason. If he was going to cleanse his action he would choose fire over water." Hermione said

"Well let's head back to the hotel for the night and come back in the morning." Hotch said looking at his team. He could tell they were all exhausted from the days work and travel.

* * *

 **So what are you guys thinking about Hermione's first case. I don't think I am going to be doing a lot of cases in full detail like this just because it takes a lot of time to plan it out.**

 **Make sure to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. If anyone is interested being a beta for me let me know. I try to write when I can and find that sometimes my brain moves faster then my fingers can type :)**

* * *

The next morning the team had gathered back in the conference room that had been set up for them in the police station.

"So let's go over the profile so far." Hotch said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"The unsub seems to prefer young mothers who are brunette." Rossi started out saying.

"More then likely he is physically unthreatening because he has to drug the women from behind when he takes them." Morgan continued.

"He knows the area in order to be able to get around without being seen" Prentiss stated looking at the map where they had marked where each victim had been found and taken.

"He takes them from semi public places which means he is not deemed a threat on first glace and is able to blend in. He must be around their age or younger to gain their trust." Reid said. "Joanne was taken from a grocery store parking lot, Felicia from a park while jogging, Rosslyn was coming from a meeting, and Marilyn from the University parking lot after a swim practice. He has to be able to talk these women away from whatever they are doing with out raising alarms."

"Someone like this does not go from being perfectly normal to killing 4 women in months. I would bet there is a history of abuse there. Quite possibly going back to childhood." Hermione said looking at the pictures of Rosslyn Summers. "He would have liked control so there is also a chance of domestic violence reports or restraining orders."

Hotch used the speaker phone that was on the table to call Garcia.

"Hello my little duckling what can the wonder goddess do for you today?" Garcia said when she picked up the call

"Garcia we need you to look up reports of domestic violence and restraining orders for males 35 years old and younger. Also for any male that has those reports check in there past for CPS reports for childhood abuse." Hotch said

"Sir you know that's going to be a huge list of names right?" Garcia was worried. She was good but that was going to be a whole lot of names.

"Try narrowing down the CPS reports to anything that had to do with ongoing abuse over a period of 3 days." Hermione said jumping in. "He keeps the women for 3 days. No more no less that has to have some meaning for him."

"All right I will do the best I can. Garcia out!"

Hermione was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. The door opened to show Detective Foster, the lead on the cases.

"We just got a report. He grabbed another women. Danni Dorset 27 years old. She was walking to her car from the zoo with her son when she was taken."

"Is the child okay?"Asked Hotch.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Children made it that much worse.

"That's the thing. He is fine, however the kidnapper left us a message. That's how we knew his mother was taken. A concerned citizen found the child still in his stroller by the car." Detective Foster answered.

"What kind of message?"Asked Rossi

"He wrote 'innocent' on the child's head."

"Has the father of the child been notified?" Asked Hotch.

"Yes it is his wife that's been taken. He is with the child at the hospital now."

"Okay Morgan Granger and Rossi I want you to go to the newest crime scene. Prentiss Reid you guys will be coming with me to the hospital to talk to the father. Remember if this guy sticks to the pattern we only have 3 days before Danni turns up on a beach." Hotch said as everyone grabbed what they needed to head out to their assignments.

* * *

Drip, drip, drip.

Danni opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding and it felt like her eyes were made of lead. She went to wipe her eyes and she discovered to her horror she had been handcuffed.

Danni tried to look around. It was dark and and the only light was coming from a small lamp on the other side of the room. It looked like she was in a cellar of some sorts and was cuffed to the water heater. Her fear was raising fast. Where was Harrison? Where was her son? She wondered.

She remembered walking to her van after spending the morning at the Zoo. She remembered a man with dirty blonde hair standing next to a van parked beside hers. As she walked to her vehicle the man asked her if she had a cell phone he could use. He said his van broke down and he needed to call a tow truck. Danni did not think anything about him was off so she gave him her cell phone and turned around to pick up Harrison out of his stroller. That was when every went dark.

"Oh looks like my guest is awake." Danni heard a man's voice say. "Good now we cam have some fun."

"Please let me go. I have a baby who needs me." She said with tears in her eyes as the man came closer.

SLAP

Danni's face was thrown to the side as the man hit her.

"Why does he need you? He would be better off alone. You have been a bad mother. Now you are going to pay."

"No please I am not a bad mother. Please." Danni was crying out.

The man took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it ignoring her pleas. He took a drag and then grabbed her face to spin it back around so she was looking at him.

"All mothers are bad. And now you will be punished." The man said as he took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it on Danni's face.

* * *

 **Creepy. So really wanted to do a scene with a victim just because they do that in the show. I think it adds a little more to the story seeing it from her eyes. So the case is almost done then we will begin going into more personal relationships as well as a little love between Spencer and Hermione. :) leave me some review love please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so here is the next chapter. Once again I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

 **To my guest reviewer- I am glad you like the story so far. I also know what you mean when you talk about works not being finished. To answer your points. I will be doing more with the HP characters soon. I just really wanted to set up how the team works together on their first case. I can tell you here soon we will be diving back into the world of Harry potter so don't worry. :)**

* * *

"If he had access to the kid and views him as innocent , it looks like your theory about it being about the mothers is correct Hermione" Rossi stated as they climbed out of the black Suv.

They had arrived at the parking lot of Woodland Park Zoo. In front of them was a silver mini van that belonged to Danni Dorset.

"All the women have little boys. Is it possible he is reliving abuse in his past and viewing the victims as his own mother? Possibly seeking a twisted form of justice?" Hermione asked as she pulled on a pair of gloves to search the vehicle.

"It is quite possible. If his own mother abused him as a child… wait a minute" Morgan stopped talking as he pulled a bright green flyer out of the cars center console " Come have a blast at Pirclino Playgroup. A great place to have fun with your child and meet other parents. First visit is free" He said as he read out the flyer. "Felicia Di Giro had one of these flyers in her kitchen. If the other 3 went to this group that could be where the unsub found his victims."

"And if they only went to the first free visit there would be no record of it." Rossi finished."Where is this group?"

"Address is over near Pikes market place." Morgan said as he looked back down at the neon green flyer.

"Call Hotch let him know we might know how the unsub finds his victims" Rossi said as he headed back to the SUV.

* * *

The sign on the window read Pirclino playgroup. There were handprints painted on the sides of the window frame. Behind the desk was a young women with bright pink hair who looked to be about 20 years old. Her hair reminded Hermione of Tonks' bubblegum hair that she often sported.

"Welcome to Pirclino's Playgroup. How can I help you today?" She asked looking at the agents who had just walked in.

"We need to speak to the owner. Are they in?" Rossi asked looking at the women while Morgan and Hermione looked around the room. It was very nice. There were toys in the corner surrounded by beanbag chairs or bright neon colors.

"Yes. The owners name is Mandy Pirclino. She is in the back. Let me go get her for you." The young women answered.

As she walked away Rossi turned to the others. "Perfect place to find women who match his type. People bring their kids here for fun without ever thinking about who is around."

"Excuse me" They heard a voice say "I am Mandy Pirclino. How may I help you?"

The women who had walked up was a grand motherly looking women with blonde hair that was starting to turn white.

"Yes mam my name is SSA David Rossi and this here is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Hermione Granger. We are with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and we had a few questions we hoped you could answer for us."

"Of course."

"Your flyer was found in the possession of 2 kidnapping victims. Could you tell us more about the free visit?"

"Oh my God, um well we hand those flyers out all the time. When a parent is looking for a good playgroup it can take time. It is not always the first group you go to that fits. So we offer parents the choice to come in and see for themselves if this will be a good fit for their child." Mandy said as she started to turn white.

"Do you take any records of who comes in for a free class even if they don't return?" Hermione asked

"Yes of course that is how we can contact them and ask if they would like to return."

"If we give you a list of names do you think you can look and see if all the women have come here?" Morgan asked the women who was clearly shaken up.

"Yes yes whatever you need. Emma can look up those names." She said as she pointed to the young women with pink hair. As Morgan and Emma left to look up the names she asked "Is this about those women who have been found on the beaches?"

"Right now it is unclear how the women are all connected. He could be targeting them through your service." Rossi said answering the women without giving away too much.

After a few minutes Morgan came back to the group. "Rossi all the women have visited a free class in the last 9 months."

"Oh God" Mandy said as she sunk down in her chair just a little more. She could not believe this.

"Mam I have to ask have you gotten any complaints about strange men around here?" Rossi asked as Hermione went to the corner to get a cup of water for Mandy.

"We are right next to Pikes market. It is a huge tourist attraction in the middle of Seattle. I get a handful of complaints every week." Mandy said as she accepted the water Hermione handed her.

"This person would have been noticed. He does not look threatening but he pays close attention to the children as if he is protecting them. Possibly even looking down upon the mothers if their child is hurt?" Morgan said.

Mandy stopped drinking. "Matt Zelio. He was on the janitorial staff here until 4 months ago."

"What happened 4 months ago?" Asked Hermione

"A little girl was playing and she fell down. It happens all the time when you have a bunch of children under the age of 5 in a smaller space. Matt was so upset he ran to the little girl and then turned to her mother and started yelling at her. He was saying she did needed to watch her child more closely and that she was a bad mother for letting her get hurt. He started saying she abused her child." Mandy said as she stood up and went behind the desk and pulled out a folder. She opened it and handed it to Rossi. "He already had warnings about watching the children. It made some of the parents uncomfortable. I had to let him go."

"There is our stresser" Morgan said as he looked at the file. "This job was more then likely the only thing keeping him together. When that got taken away he lost it."

"Do you have an address for him?" Hermione asked as she took the file from Morgan

"The only address I have is no good. I sent him his last paycheck and it came back. Sorry." Mandy said

"That's alright. If you see him give us a call." Rossi said handing the women a business card with his cell phone number written on it. The 3 agents walked out of the business and headed back to the police station . The rest of the team needed to hear this. They had found the connection and a possible suspect.

* * *

 **OK so here it they have found a suspect. This is my first time trying to write out something like this so I don't know if it is any good. I tried to make sure all plot holes were covered in the case. This is the only time in this story I will write out a whole case. It takes a lot to do so. :) Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. Almost done with the case should be finished by the next chapter and our wonderful team back on their way home. I will warn everyone since I do not plan on writing out every single case the team has there will be some time jumps. I do not feel I would be doing the characters right if I made it easy and fast. So there will be time jumps.**

* * *

"What did you guys find?" Hotch asked the three agents who just walked into the conference room.

"All the victims have attended a free playgroup near the market. The owner says she had a janitor who she had to fire for yelling at a parent accusing her of abuse when her daughter fell. And before that their were complaints from the parents of him hovering over the children." Morgan said.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hey baby girl please tell me you have something good."

"Oh do I ever my chocolate bon bon. So the first list was huge then I narrowed it down to abuse that involved 3 days and I found a match. His name is…"

"Matt Zelio." Rossi interrupted

"Yeah how did you know that?" Garcia questioned

"He worked at a playgroup all the victims visited once for a free class." He answered her. Rossi was now sure that this was their guy.

"Well let me tell you his record is long. Guy is only 28 years old and his rap sheet is as long as the Mississippi. He has a slew of assault charges and restraining orders placed on him. His CPS file stated that he was removed from the home after his mother and her boyfriend, who may I say not good people, were arrested for dealing drugs and prostitution after a raid of their house. According to reports Matt was 12 years old at the time and cops found him in the basement of their house chained to the water heater. He had been burned and beaten. Doctors said he was down there for at least 3 days. After he was removed they tried to place him in a foster home, but he was removed when he started hitting his foster mother. They put him in a delinquent facility center. This is where it gets fun my wonderful loves." Garcia said "He had a sealed record but I being the wonder goddess I am managed to unsealed it. Apparently he was sent to Juve when he was 17 for taking a knife to his social worker when she came to visit. He spent the next 7 months there until he turned 18 and they had to let him out."

"Everything fits. The abuse at a young age the hatred towards mothers for her lack of protection or possibly the abuse of him herself." Hermione stated looking around the room. "Garcia what happened to his mother?"

"Ah well here is the thing. I found her but she is dead. She died of an overdose a couple of years ago. Her body was found the beach of the Sound."

"There is the beach connection. Garcia any idea where he is?" Hotch asked.

"Well I had him up until he jumped his rent 4 months ago. He has no properties under his name. However under his mother's name is a small cabin in the woods by Snoqualmie that was an inheritance from a grandfather."

"Thanks Garcia" Hotch said as he hung up the phone. That's where he will be. It is out of the way where no one will hear anything and he has a connection there. We need to move Danni Dorset has been with him for 6 hours now. Let's go."

Everyone walked out of the station preparing themselves for what they were about to walk into.

* * *

As the team drove the cabin of Matt Zelio, Hermione read over Matts record.

" Hotch." She called over the walkie talky. " I don't think Matt will come peacefully. This is a man who has been neglected by the people who were supposed to help him. None of his teachers stepped up, the only reason he was removed from the home was because of the raid, and even that was because his mother's boyfriend had skipped a parole hearing. He was then shunted from home to the detention center and no where did he receive any sort of help." Hermione said.

"What do you think Granger?" Hotch called back "Is there a chance of us bringing him in alive?"

"Honestly I don't think so. I think he will choose suicide by cop before going back to jail. He has a deep mistrust of any person in a uniform. He does not feel as if the system works and he is the angle of justice that is needed. When someone gets in his way he would rather die then give up on his mission." Hermione finished.

"Okay team pull off the road a mile away from the cabin." Hotch called back

* * *

"Okay here is the plan." Hotch started to say after the team had pulled over and gotten out of the SUVs. "We will use a heat radar and scan the house. Once we make sure he is not near Danni we will go in fast. Flashbangs and the sort. We want to disorganize him and not give a chance to start shooting if he has a gun. Everyone put on their vests and grab your face masks."

Hermione put on her vest. It was times like this she wished she could use magic freely. She was worried about the results of this raid. Hopefully if everything went according to plan Danni would be back with her son by the end of the day. The team got back in their respective vehicles and drove silently down the road. Behind them was a line of black and white state police also silent.

The cars stopped just outside of the cabin and everyone got out.

"Morgan check out the house and see if you can find Matt." Hotch ordered.

Morgan grabbed a pair of inferred binoculars and crept forward to the house making sure that the brush kept him hidden from view.

"Alright I see one person in the kitchen sitting down at a table." Hermione heard Morgan say over their radios.

"Do you see a second person?

"No but I do see a cellar door leading to the outside of the house. If that's where he is keeping them it is underground. We could call in a helicopter with the ground penetrating radar but that would alert him and may cause him to kill her."

"Agreed. We don't want to risk spooking him. We will just have to go in and find her." Hotch said as he walked over to Detective Foster and told him the plan. Morgan slowly came each to the group.

"Okay guys here is the plan. Detective Foster, Rossi, Reid and myself along with some of the state police will enter the house. Morgan I want you and Granger to make your way to the cellar and see if Danni is there. Prentiss I want you to be our eyes and make sure that Zelio does not move." Hotch told his team. He knew this was going to be hard but hopefully they would be able to bring Danni home and put Zelio behind bars with out shoots being fired. He would have had Morgan go in the house but their main priority was making sure Danni was safe and if there are any booby traps Hotch knew Morgan would be the one to spot them as well as remove them.

"Prentiss I need you to get in position. Let us know when you are and then we will make our way to the house. Morgan, Granger stay out of sight until we enter then make your way to the cellar."

"Got it boss" Prentiss said and she made her way to the place where Morgan was just a few minutes ago.

"In position Hotch. Zelio is still in the kitchen." Emily called over the radio in a near whisper.

"Alright, let's move." Hotch said looking at Rossi, Reid and Detective Foster.

Morgan and Hermione watched as their team moved silently to surround the house, keeping out of the sights from the windows. They saw as a couple state police along with Rossi, Hotch and Reid walked up and stacked up around the front door.

Then they entered.

* * *

 **He hehe sorry I had to end it there. I thought it was a great place for a cliffhanger. Now I have a question for you wonderful readers. What do you think should happen. Do you think the unsub goes quietly or do you think he should go down fighting? You decide let me know in your review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had a dream that I owned Harry Potter and Criminal Minds... and then my alarm went off waking me up. Oh well guess I will just keep dreaming.**

 **This story has reached over 1000 views! That is amazing. I never thought it would. So here is the last part of the case. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"He is still in the kitchen. He is eating something from his movements." Emily's voice came over the radio into Hermione's earpeice.

Hermione held her breath as she saw Hotch start to count down at the front door.

3..2..1

BOOM

The state police had hurled Flashbangs into the cabin through various windows. At the same moment the front door was kicked down and Hermione saw the members of her team enter the house.

"Let's go Hermione" Morgan's voice pulled Hermione out of watching what was unfolding. Times like this made Hermione miss her magic. She wanted to protect her team. Even though they had only been together a short while she trusted them and would be devastated if anything would happen to them.

Morgan and Hermione drew their weapons and started making their way towards the cellar.

Once they made it there Hermione could see a chain locking the doors together. She could tell it had been used recently however, because there were marks around the handles indicating that the chain had been slid on and off. Morgan turned to a state patrolman who had followed them and grabbed the bolt cutters he was carrying. With one swift cut Morgan had the chains off the handles and the doors thrown open.

Before they could step foot in the cellar the distinct sound of gunfire came from the house. Hermione looked back at the house.

"KEEP MOVING HERMIONE. Our job is to locate Danni Dorset alive. The rest of the team will be fine." Morgan said as he grabbed Hermione's arm and turned her back to the cellar door.

The two agents made their way down the stairs with their flashlights out. Behind them a handful of patrolman followed them.

Hermione cleared the right side of the room and called out "CLEAR"

Morgan who had went left yelled back "CLEAR"

What Hermione saw next broke her heart and made her want to sing. There, with her arms above her, cuffed to the water heater was Danni Dorset. She was looked like she had been through hell. She was bleeding out of what looked like stab wounds and she had been burnt a number of times. But she was alive.

Hermione rushed over to her "WE NEED THOSE BOLT CUTTERS!" She yelled behind her not taking her eyes off of Danni for a second. Within a minute Danni's arms were freed and Hermione laid her on her back to see the damage.

"Get medical personnel down here NOW!" Morgan screamed through the radio. "We have Danni alive"

"Danni, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm with the FBI. We have come to take you home." Hermione said as she attempted to stop the bleeding of one of Danni's wounds.

The blue eyes of Danni Dorset met the brown eyes of Hermione as she said with all of her strength "Harrison?" Her voice was raspy telling Hermione that she had been screaming and with out water for some time.

"He is fine. In fact he is with his father right now and he misses you very much Danni." Hermione answered the women.

Just then Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked behind her she saw 2 paramedics standing there ready to take over.

Hermione got up and backed away letting the paramedics do their job. She looked around the cellar and internally winced. Hermione could not help but see a resemblance between herself and the women currently being looked after by medical personnel. Both had seen hell and both were able to survive. Hermione knew what Danni would be going through in the coming months, however she also knew Danni would have her husband and son right there beside her. Hermione took one last look and then walked back up the stairs.

She saw her team standing in the front yard so she made her way to them.

"Danni is going to be okay. She is shaken up but nothing major" She said looking at her team "What happened in there?"

"You called it right. Suicide by cop." Hotch said.

"Oh, this is one time I wish I was wrong." Hermione said looking around the yard. She saw the state patrol walking around and Detective Foster over by his car on the radio.

"Well either way our job here is done. Let's get back to the hotel and then head home" Hotch told the team. Everyone was greatfull to leave. This case had been hard. But in the end they saved Danni Dorset and the person accountable would no longer hurt another women.

* * *

Rossi sat down next to Hermione on the jet. Across from her sat Morgan and Prentiss and behind them was Hotch, Reid and J.J.

Rossi was worried for the newest member of the team. She had not spoken a word on the plane since they took off rather she just stared out the window.

"I just got off the phone with the hospital and Danni is out of surgery and with her family now." J.J said as she hung up the phone and addressed the team.

"That's great." Rossi said "Hermione are you okay?"

"What.. oh yeah I am fine I am just thinking." Hermione answered

"About what?" Morgan said leaning over the table, looking at her in her eyes.

"Matt Zelio." Hermione started to say "I have to wonder if the system had not failed him for so long if he would have ended up killing. I mean his teachers, neighbors and people who knew them had to have known he was being abused. His mother was out of it but still maintained custody of him until he was forcefully removed. Then if that was not enough he never received psycological treatment for the trauma. He was failed over and over again. I have to wonder if the system created the monster."

"System has come a long way in 10 years but they still have a long way to go. But in the end everyone has both good and evil inside of them. It is up to them which way they turn." Rossi said

"I know, and your right. I just had the thought." Hermione said as she took the chain of her lion necklace out and started threading it through her fingers.

"That is a beautiful necklace Hermione." Prentiss said as she saw the Golden lion with the ruby eyes. "Where did you find something like that?"

Hermione felt her face redden with a rising blush. "Thank you. It was a gift from my friend Harry."

"Some friend." J.J said teasing Hermione.

"Oh not like that. Harry is like my brother. We went to school together along with our other friend Ron. Our school had four houses that you were sorted into when you arrived. We were all three sorted into the Lions house. Our words were Loyal and Courageous. The boys started to call me the lioness around the end of our third year, I think." Hermione started to say as the memories of Hogwarts came flooding back to the front of her mind. "There was boy in another house that would always tease us and our house. One day he was making fun of us again and he started making fun of our favorite teacher… I may have let my emotions get the better of me. I punched in the face and broke his nose."

Everyone started to laugh and Morgan was holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"WHAT?" Hermione had to yell over the laughter "I was very protective of my boys."

"Your boys?!" Morgan managed to get out in between laughs

"Yes MY boys" Hermione started laughing "I am an only child, so those two were my family when I was at school. Oh we would fight and yell at each other but in the end we were always there for one another. Harry ended up marrying Ron's sister making them family by marriage. When I left England, Harry gave me this to always remind me of my family back there. So no matter where I am I know I am loved." Hermione finished. As she looked at the team J.J and Emily looked like they were about to cry. The conversation drifted away from Hermione's necklace and as it did Hermione curled up in the seat and with one hand wrapped around her necklace she fell asleep.

* * *

 **So what do you think? We will be doing some time jumps soon. Let me know what you think! Please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so I know a lot of you wanted to see more interaction with not only the wizarding world but with the HP characters. Well it is coming. We will be seeing more of Harry and Ginny and Ron and the rest of the gang very soon. Thank you all for you views and support of this story.!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds as much as I wish it was true.**

* * *

4 months later

The front door the Hermione's apartment swung open to reveal Derek Morgan holding a bag and behind him was Hermione with her arm in a sling.

"Morgan" Hermione said stearnly. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. "I can handle walking into my own apartment by myself."

"I don't think so nerd girl." He said as he put her bag down in the closet. "You were hurt on my watch. I am going to make sure you are alright. And besides you heard the doctor no straining your elbow. Trying to carry that bag of your with your books definitely qualifies as straining."

Hermione sighed as she knew this was a lost cause. Ever since she was hurt 2 days ago Morgan had not let her leave his sight. It was nice in a way. It almost reminded Hermione of the way Harry and Ron were with her. She was not hurt too bad. They were clearing a house and Hermione went through a door when the unsub swung a baseball bat and hit Hermione in the elbow. The E.R doctor said nothing was broken but she had to wear the sling for a couple of days and not stress it out to allow the muscles to heal.

However as much as Morgan reminded her of Harry and Ron, she wished he would leave her alone already. When she went to the E.R she had to preform wand less and non – verbal magic to cover up her scars and to hide her wand before her X ray. To say it was frustrating was the least.

Morgan told her when she was waiting for the results to come back that she reminded him of his sister and that was why he felt like he had let her down by allowing her to get hurt. Hermione was honored to remind Derek of his sister, as he had told her all about her. She told him that it was not his fault. That they all know the risks of the job when they sign up for it. While Hermione's talk helped Morgan with his guilt he still insisted on driving her home himself. To make matters worse Hotch made her take a week of recovery time off. Hermione was not allowed to go to work at all.

"Derek really, I will be fine. It was not your fault I got hurt. I think I am just going to to take a shower and then go to bed. Go home!" Hermione said looking at her friend.

"Fine" He said as he turned to look at her. "But if you need anything you give us a call and one of us will be over in a heartbeat. Okay?"

"I promise. Granted I might call Spencer for some new books tomorrow." Hermione said with a smile on her face as she gave Morgan a hug.

"Oh Lord. Don't you have enough books?" Morgan teased as he returned Hermione's hug before he stepped out of her embrace. He turned and opened the door and then looked back "Get some rest"

"Goodnight Morgan!" Hermione stressed as he shut the door behind him.

Hermione looked around her apartment now that she was alone. The E.R doctor had given her some pain pills to take but Hermione was not going to touch those. She wanted to stay alert. She walked to her kitchen and summoned a chair to stand on. At the top of her pantry was a stock of potion's that Hermione always made sure she had. She moved a couple of bottles and found the pain relief potion she was searching for.

This was not an ordinary pain potion. It was a new formula that was non drowsy. It had come out after the war. Hermione uncorked the purple shimmering bottle and downed it in one gulp. She banished the bottle with her wand and them went to go take her shower.

* * *

Hermione woke to sunlight streaming through the curtains of her bedroom. She looked at the clock on the wall in her bedroom and saw it was already 9:30 am. This was the first time in months that she had slept in. Even on her days off she was rushing around trying to get things done so she always woke up before 8:30.

She sat in her bed and thought of what she needed to do today. She knew she had to go to the store and get some food. Being gone for long stretches of time tended to make things in the fridge go bad and despite what Ron would say Hermione could cook. She also had laundry to do and she needed to clean her apartment. Since she had a week off she could even run over to Dragon street the American version of Diagon alley. She knew she needed to rebrew some ppotion's and was running short on the ingredients.

She decided that today would be a muggle day and tomorrow she would go to Dragon street. As she got out of bed a thought came to mind. She had not seen her girlfriend's in a while and this would be a perfect chance to see them and pick out Hermione's bridesmaid dress. She still could not believe that Ron had proposed to Luna finally.

Hermione got dressed and went to the floo and called for Potter cottage before she stuck her head in.

"Ginny are you there?" She called

"Mione?!" Hermione heard Ginny's voice call out from the other room.

A few second later Ginny Potter came walking in. She seemed to be glowing and Hermione could make out the faint bump on the now 5 ½ months pregnant women.

"Hey. Are you okay? What's going on?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

Hermione could not help but feel like a bad friend. Her work had kept her from being able to talk to her friends and family back in England as often as she liked. Even though she tried to floo at least once a week it was not the same.

"Everything is fine Gin. I just have some time off and was wondering if you, Luna, and Tonks were busy tomorrow. I was thinking since I won't be called in we could meet up at Dragon Street. Maybe grab some lunch and the go get my dress for Ron and Lunas wedding." Hermione explained.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. We really need to catch up." Ginny said her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Teddy is coming over today so Tonks and Remus can go out so I will ask her then and I know Luna has nothing planned so I will tell her. What time do you want to meet?"

"How about 11 am my time. So 4 pm London time? Lunch for me dinner for you girls." Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan. What are you doing today? Did you want to come over for a while?" Ginny asked

"I can't today I have some things I need to get done around the house. I have been gone for 5 days this last time and things have piled up on me."

"Okay. You said you had some time off though right? How long? We could have a dinner over here one night with us girls and the men. I know if I get to see you and Harry does not he will be jealous."

Hermione laughed. She wanted to see her boys and Remus but first she needed to see the girls and explain why her arm was in a sling. That way she would have support if the boys tried to make her stay there.

"I have a week off. Maybe the day after tomorrow I can come over. I miss the boys as well."

"Okay I will plan on it. Also this way when I tell Harry where I will be tomorrow I can soften the blown with the prospect of you coming the day after." Ginny said smiling.

"Good idea Gin. Well I better get going and get all my chores done."

"Okay then see you tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too Gin" Hermione said before she pulled her head out of the fireplace.

She looked around her apartment and thought to herself "Better get started"

* * *

 **So like I said we were going to be seeing more of the HP characters. Girls day in wizarding America is up next followed by Dinner with the gang. Let me know what you think or would like to see by clicking that nice little button below that says review. As always please and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ACCIO RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER AND CRIMINAL MINDS! *Swings stick around and pokes herself in the eye* Drat I guess that did not work. Oh well I will be content to not owning Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Hermione was dressed and ready to go meet up with her friends by 10:30 the next morning. Even though her elbow no longer hurt she still put it in the sling just to be safe. She decided to drive to the entrance of Dragon Street, that way if by the off chance anyone tried to go to her apartment they would see she was not there. On normal days Hermione could not enjoy Dragon Street. Since her job required her to have her cell phone on her at all times she had to stay away from the magical interference. However Hermione knew that Hotch would not be calling her in this week no matter how many times she told him she was fine. If anyone did try to call her she would get the message after she left Street.

The entrance to Dragon Street was an old store front on the outskirts of the city. To muggles it looked abanonded, but to anyone who was magical you could see through the window right onto the street.

By the time she got to the building it was 5 till 11. Hermione decided to go straight to the floo connection ports to wait for her friends.

At exactly 11 am the farthest fireplace in the row light green as Ginny Potter stepped out.

"Mione!" The pregnant women screamed as she grabbed her friend around the shoulders and gave her a hug "I have missed…. WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODRIC HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?"

"Hey Gin I have missed you too. And it is nothing I will tell you all at lunch." Hermione said as she looked for the others.

"Hello Hermione it is good to see you again. I hope the wartspurts have been leaving you alone. They tend to like this climate." Luna Lovegood said as she joined the two women and gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione loved Luna. Even though for the most part she talked about made up creatures, Hermione had to hand it to her, she really could see things others tended to avoid.

"Wotcher Mione… Oh Merlin what have you done now?" The voice of Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks rang out in Hermione's ear.

Hermione pulled away from Luna and gave the pink haired Auror a hug.

"Let's go to the restaurant and I will tell you all what happened there after we order." Hermione said linking arms with Ginny and Luna.

The group of women soon found themselves seated in a nice restaurant called 'The Dragons Tooth'. It was a nicer restaurant but still casual enough for the women.

After they had ordered Ginny turned to Hermione. "Okay spill. You have a week off of work and your arm is in a sling. I don't have to be an auror to know something happened."

Hermione sighed as she took a sip of her lemonade and she started to tell them the story.

* * *

When she reached the end of it every women's face held a different reaction. Tonks' face looked almost proud. Ginny's looked horrified, while Luna's held just a pleasant smile.

"I can't believe you got hurt and you did not tell us right away!" Ginny exclaimed as the tears were building in her eyes. "You are the Godmother to our son and you are putting yourself at risk!"

"Umm Gin I don't mean to sound mean or anything but isn't Harry an auror?" Hermione asked

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Yelled Ginny who was in tears by now. "You never talk to us anymore and then we have to find out you were hurt on a job AFTER the fact."

Hermione stared at her friend as Luna put an arm around her shoulder to comfort the pregnant witch. Tonks leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear "Hormones. Don't worry she isn't really mad at you."

As Ginny raised her head to meet Hermione's eyes, Hermione spoke in a soft voice "Ginny I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. I was in a muggle hospital for a day and then on the plane with my team. I did not want to tell you over the floo either because I wanted you to see for yourself that I was fine. Do you forgive me?"

Ginny looked at her best friend, her sister as far as she was concerned "No, I am sorry. I know that you would have told us sooner if you could have. This baby is just driving me crazy lately. And I miss you. You have not been around lately. I know you are doing something you want to do but sometimes I still act like a brat and miss my best friend."

"It's alright Gin. I know I have not been there as much as I would like. Trying to live as a muggle is harder then I thought. I can't just pop into England when ever I want because of the time difference and if I get a call for a case I have to be here. Harry and Ron can only use the cell phones I got them if they are in their house or in muggle London. Anywhere else in the wizarding world and the magic interferes with the technology. It is hard on me too Ginny." Hermione said as she grabbed her best friends hand and smiled "But what did I hear you say during your rant about me having a godSON?"

Ginny blushed at those words. "Oh did I say that?" She asked as she looked around at the table. The other three women nodded their heads at her. "Yeah. We were going to keep it a secret until my shower, but yes I am having a son! We are going to name him James Sirius." She said with a smile.

All the women agreed that was a beautiful name.

"And his Aunty Mione can teach him to be a bad ass muggle style" Tonks said laughing

"Hardly" Hermione said "I am not a bad ass in any way. And even if I was I would not be teaching my Godson that thank you very much."

"Oh come on Mione you're a witch who is living as a muggle, working for the American FBI catching muggle criminals. If tthat's not bad ass I will kiss Aunt Walburga's portrait." Tonks said with a laugh

"Hermione, why do you have flabberjays flying around your head?" asked Luna

Hermione looked at the blonde women as Ginny asked "What are Flabberjays Luna?"

"Flabberjays are little creatures who fly around a person's head. They cause that person to start having a crush on another person." Luna explained calmly as she took a sip of water "By how many are flying around your head Hermione you have a very serious crush on someone."

"Don't be silly Luna. I work all the time. Where would I meet someone to have a crush on them" Hermione could feel her cheeks starting to burn. Damn her blushing. She could never lie well enough with her friends because they knew to look to her cheeks.

"Oh no I see that blush Mione" Ginny said pointing at Hermione's face "If you work all the time then that means he must work with you."

"No he does not because he does not exist!" Hermione said trying to get her blush under control.

"If we guess him will you tell us the truth?" Asked Tonks. They all knew about her team she had told her England friends about them several times.

"NO!" Yelled Hermione as she looked for something to get her out of this line of questioning. Just then she saw the waiter making his way over to their table with their food. "Look our food is coming. Can you guys just drop this please?" She asked.

As the waiter set down each plate in front of the woman who had ordered it the three witches looked at each other. They would drop it for now. But they had all day to get it out of her. And get it out of Hermione they would.

* * *

 **So you asked for more HP and I am trying to give it to you. Eventually I will have the world collide in an epic fashion but for now they are separated. Make sure you leave me a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still can't believe how many views this story has gotten! It is more then I ever imagined. So thank you all!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The 4 women finished their food and left the resturant. They stopped at the grocery store so Hermione could pick up some pumpkin juice and Ginny decided that she wanted some chocolate frogs. So then they went to the sweet shop. After that they make a stop by the apothecary so Hermione could pick up the ingredients she needed for her potions. Luna stayed outside with Ginny while Hermione and Tonks did this because Ginny said the smell of the store made her sick, so she had been making Harry go alone whenever they needed something.

By the time they finished it was close to 2pm.

"Okay so last place is Madam Jons for your bridesmaid dresse Hermione." Said Luna as they walked out of the bookstore, Hermione following her with a big bag full of new books she had just purchased.

"Ok let me just banish these books to my apartment. I ddon't want to shrink them down like the rest of the bags." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand and swished it at the books. In a second the books were gone and Hhermione's aarms were free again.

The dress shop was the last shop on the street. Madam Jon had worked with Madam Malkin in England so their styles were very similar.

"What colors are you going with again Luna?" Hermione asked as she started looking through the racks of dress robes.

"Buttercup yellow and orange" Luna said with her wistful smile "All the girls will be in yellow with orange flowers."

"Oh Hermione you have to try this one on. It is beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed as she held up a bright yellow dress.

Hermione looked at the dress. It was not ugly per say, however it had a bunch of jewels on the skirt and bows in the back. It was something that Ginny could pull off but Hermione could not.

"Erg Gin It is nice but not really my style." Hermione said trying to not hurt her friends feelings "Besides Luna don't you have a dress in mind for me?"

"Oh no I want you all to be comfortable in whatever you are wearing. As long as it is yellow that is all that matters to me." Luna said still shifting through the dresses on the rack

"Oh what about this one? It looks to be about your style Mione." Tonks called put from behind one of the racks. She came out with a lighter yellow dress that had a sweetheart neckline and small straps. The skirt was a flowy satin, and it looked like it had a slight slit up the leg.

"I like it. Let's put that in the pile to try on." Hermione answered.

As the women went back to looking for a dress Ginny decided to try to find out which one of Hermione's coworkers she had a crush on.

"So Mione" She started not taking her eyes off the dresses in front of her "Did you see any of your team yesterday, while you were doing your chores?"

Hermione pulled another yellow dress out and threw it in the pile of clothes she was going to try before she answered "Yes actually, Morgan called me to make sure I was alright and had not fallen because of the pain medication the doctor gave me. And then Spencer came over last night after work and brought me dinner and some new books."

"Spencer is the really smart one right?" Asked Tonks who was seeing where Ginny was going with this.

"Yes that's right Dr. Spencer Reid. He really is quite brilliant." Hermione said as she pushed back some hangers to get a better look at the dresses they held.

"Oh that was nice of him Hermione" Luna said "What did he bring you?"

"Well he brought me lasagne from this Italian restaurant he knows I like."

All three women gave up on the pretense of looking at dresses and firmly settled their gaze at Hermione who was oblivious that they had stopped.

"Oh and how does he know you like that restaurant Mione?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"Every time it is my turn to grab lunch for the team I always go there." Hermione answered as she pulled out a dress. "What do you think about this one… Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You like him don't you Mione!" Yelled Tonks excitedly

Hermione spun back around to face the dresses trying to hide the blush on her face. "No I don't. He is a colleague and a friend that's all."

"Oh no missy. I saw that blush. You are not getting out of this."Ginny said as she pulled Hermione back around to face them and lead her to a chair in the corner. "Now you are going to sit there and tell us all about him."

Hermione looked up at Tonks and Luna and saw they were shaking their heads at her with smiles on their faces. Hermione knew she would get no help from them. She also knew Ginny would not let this go until she knew something. The question was what was Hermione going to tell them.

Yes in the past few months her and Spencer had grown closer. It was different then the way she was close with the rest of the team. While the rest of the team was like family, Spencer was someone she could have intense debates and discussions with. She liked that he was smart like her. She did not have to monitor what she said or how she said it. She did not have to worry if she went off on a tangent because he could keep up. He had the same love of knowledge and books as she did. One time they came across an abandoned library and Hermione found a first edition collection of the works of Edger Allen Poe that had been torn. Hermione felt like crying and said so. While the rest of the team thought she was joking Spencer understood. He was also very handsome to Hermione. While Derek was the traditional handsome man's man Reid was more of a muted handsome. His beauty was hidden in his brain and soul. Every time she teased Spencer she would ruffle up his hair, and oh Merlin his hair was soft.

She told her friends this in a soft voice and then hid her face in her hands not wanting to look at them.

"Oh wow Hermione." Tonks said "You really like him don't you?"

"Yes I do. I have tried not to think about it to hard though." Hermione answered not fully removing her face from her hands.

"Why not Mione?" Ginny asked as she sat down in the chair next to Hermione and grabbed one of her hands forcing Hermione to look up. "From what you told us, he likes you enough to bring you your favorite dinner."

"Yes but as much as I like him for his intelligence, that is what is going to keep us apart." Hermione said in a small voice

"What do you mean Hermione?" Luna asked as she sat on the other side of Hermione

"His mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and she lives in an institution. If I ever got into a relationship with Spencer and told him about me being a witch he will think I am as crazy as his mother. If I try to prove it to him he will think he is going crazy. No. It just works out better if I don't say anything."

"Hermione do you really think that?" Tonks asked "Look at me and Remus. He was so sure I should not be with him. Now look at us."

"Hermione if he really is all that you said he is then I think he can accept your magic." Ginny said as she stood back up. "You are taking away his chance to show you. That's not fair to you or him."

"Your right. I just need some time to think." Hermione said.

"Ok now that that is out of the way let's try on some dresses" Tonks said as she pulled up the pile of dresses and shoved them in Hermione's arms and turned her towards the dressing room.

While Hermione was changing into the first dress the three English witches look at one another and they all hoped that this Spencer Reid would not let them down when it came to their friend.

* * *

 **OK so Hermione has confessed her feelings for the lovable Dr. Reid. Ahh joy. I am going to try to get through the Potter Dinner tonight might be 2 chapters. Don't forget to leave some review love please and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dinner party time! No matter how hard I wish for it I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

By the time Hermione said good bye to her friends and made her way back to her apartment it was already 4 pm. She unlocked her front door and walked inside. She went upstairs to change into her comfy clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a red hoodie. After she had changed she made her way back to her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. After she had her glass she noticed the book Spencer had left for her last night. It was a book about early Germanic tribes and their role in the fall of the Roman empire. More specifically Odoacer and his role. This was something Hermione found herself expressing a desire to learn more about right before they went on their last case. Spencer told her he had the book that he would loan her and he brought it with him when he brought her dinner.

Hermione found it a little weird that with his eidetic memory Spencer still had books. He could after all recall anything he had ever read. She had asked him about it once and he told her that he loved having the books there in his hands. He was like her in the way that if Hermione did not have a couple of books near by to read she would start getting fidgety.

Hermione smiled to herself as she grabbed the book and made her way to the living room, where she curled up on her couch and opened the book to the first page.

* * *

The next day Hermione spent the most it brewing her potions. She knew she could just buy the potions she used, but every time she did she was reminded of professor Snape. He may have been mean to them in school but there was no denying he was the best potion's professor they had. He would say if you were capable of brewing your own potion, it was better then just buying it. Hemione know this was true. She had heard several stories of people being poisoned or injured because the potion they bought was contaminated. If you brew it yourself then you control the variables.

At 1 in the afternoon Hermione finished up the potion she was working on and packed everything away, and put it back in the secret panty she had and warded the door back up making it invisible. She then went upstairs and took a shower. After working over a boiling cauldron all morning she knew her hair would be a mess.

After scrubbing her hair raw to get out all the grease, Hermione checked the time. It was 1:45. She had 15 minutes to finish getting ready for the dinner tonight at Harry and Ginny's. Thank Godric for magic. She used a spell to dry her hair and pulled it into a half ponytail. She then added a thin layer of makeup with her wand. Even though she did not wear makeup very often she spent enough time with Ginny to know how to do the spell. She grabbed her jeans from off the bed and put them on, followed by a pretty purple top that said 'Respect me like you would a hippogriff or I will yell like a banshee!'. Hermione checked the time one more time and saw it was 2pm and time to head to the fireplace for her dinner.

At Potter cottage Ginny Potter was finishing up the salad for dinner when she heard the floo, announcing the arrival of one of their guests. "Harry can you see who that is please?" She called out to her husband.

"No need I am already in here Gin" Hermione said as she stepped into the beautiful kitchen.

"Oh Hermione! You're the first one here, But Ron and Luna should be here shortly and then I think Remus, Tonks and Teddy."

Just then the door to the kitchen swung open again and in the doorway stood a man with messy black hair, glasses, and the brightest green eyes Hermione had ever seen.

"HARRY!" She yelled as she threw herself at him wrapping her arm that was not in a sling around his body in a huge hug. "I missed you!"

Harry almost fell over as Hermione attacked him with a hug. "I missed you too Mione" he said into her hair. "What happened to your arm?"

Hermione let Harry go and backed away. "It is nothing major. I will tell you all over dinner okay."

"Alright, I will give you this but only because I have not seen you properly in months."

As he spoke the floo went off one more time. "Oh that is probably Ron." Harry said looking behind him "In the kitchen!" He called

Sure enough a tall red haired Ron Weasley came through the kitchen door seconds later "Is she here yet? Where is she?" He was asking out of breath.

Hermione laughed at her friends behavior "Ron I am right here." She said

Ron started to give her a hug when he spotted her sling and yelled "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Hermione looked to Harry for help. Harry looked at Ron and said "I already asked her and was told we would find out over dinner when everyone was here."

Ron's face was as red as his hair as he tried to control his emotions. "We better get a story Mione. You can't just come back here injured and not tell us you know."

"I know Ron. But I am fine and I promise you I will tell you everything once Remus and Tonks get here." Hermione said as she pulled Ron into a one armed hug. While both her boys were protective of her Ron was always the one to let his emotions get the best of him and start saying things he shouldn't.

"Hey Luna." Hermione said looking over Ron's shoulder at his fiancée.

"Hello Hermione" Luna said.

The group then heard a pop followed by the sound of Teddy Lupins laughter.

Ginny looked out the kitchen window to the front walk. "Oh Remus and Tonks are here. Perfect timing. We can all sit down and start dinner now." She said as Harry went to open the door to the Marauder and his family. Ron, Luna and Hermione made their way to the dinning room to start dinner.

By the time the main course was done, Hermione had informed all the men about the reason why her arm was in a sling. Hermione was pretty sure the only reason the boys did not start yelling at her was because of Teddy. No one wanted to risk upsetting the 5 year metamorphmagus and risk the wrath of not only his auror mother but his werewolf father.

Once the plates had been cleared the group moved to the living room and sat down. Teddy was on the floor playing with his toys that Harry kept for him there while the adults all found a place on the couch or a chair.

"I am fine guys. I swear." Hermione said as she sat down and looked at her biys. Ron and Harry still looked upset, while Remus looked pensive. " Harry I got worse scraps then this at school. The only reason it is still in the sling is because I ccan't risk healing it fully because I have to meet with the FBI's doctor and she has the file on the injury. It does not hurt at all. Nothing was broken."

"I know that Hermione it's just that I ddon't wwant you to get hurt anymore." Harry said with a sad face "After Voldemort was finished I figured you would go to work in the ministry or something where I could make sure you were safe. You have given up so much for me. I just want you to be safe." He finished

"Oh Harry. You know why I chose not to work at the Ministry. I don't want anyone to think I only got my job because I am Harry Potter's friend. You know that is what would have happened. And I know you want to keep me safe but need I remind you I am just as good at defense as you are? And I know you don't know it but the FBI trained me also. I am probably the safest person in the world right now muggle and magical."

"But you still got hurt Mione" Ron said looking at her

"Yes Ron I got hit. But it was nothing. He did not hurt me at all just bruised me up. My partner was right there a second after it happened and took the guy down and then refused to let me out of his sight. I had to do non verbal and wandless magic to cover up my scars so they wound not see. I am fine. I know I have been a chappy friend lately and I am sorry. But I really like this job. I feel like I am doing something I am good at and no one knows who I am. Even in the magical parts of America I hardly get looked at twice. I never wanted any of the things people tried to give me. And you have your family and Harry you have Ginny. They keep you here. And as much as I love you all you were busy with your lives. You had meaning and purpose. I didn't. But I have found that in my job." Hermione finished looking at her friends hoping they would understand.

"Hermione" Remus said "We are glad you have found something that gives you meaning. You know we just want you… no we need you to be safe. You are the one who keeps these two together. If anything happened to you I think I can say we would all be lost. I am glad your team looks out for you. But I would rather you were not getting hurt in the first place. However If this is what you love then it is what you love. I would be a fool to try to change your mind."

Hermione looked at her old professor and smiled. Remus always knew what to say and how to say it. She got up and walked over to his chair and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Remus" Hermione whispered.

"Anytime little one. Please promise me you will try to stay safe." Remus said as he pulled away from the hug and held Hermione at an arms length. "I can't loose any more people I care about."

Hermione could see the ghosts of the past in Remus' eyes. He had lost everything once before and was just now starting to build his pack back up again.

"Oh course Remus. I promise."

As Hermione sat back down in her seat, Ginny stood up and asked "Ok so who wants cake?"

"Oh me me me I wants cake Aunty Ginny!" Teddy threw his toys back down on the floor and jumped up waving his hand.

"Alright then Mr. Teddy you can come in the kitchen and help me bring it out." Ginny said smiling down at the young boy. As they walked away Hermione could tell by the looks on Harry's and Ron's face that they were no longer upset at her. She was glad.

* * *

 **OK so a lot has happened in this chapter and the dinner party is still not done yet. Make sure to let your voice be heard leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Have you ever had one of those days where you don't have a second to sit down? Yeah that has been my day so far. But I have finally found some time to sit down and get this written down. Yeah! I am so excited that this story has almost 2500 views already and I am not even done yet! I would say we still have at least 10 chapters left before I finish. At this point I don't know if I am going to do an epilogue Or not. Still deciding.**

 **Like always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

After cake the adults were sitting around laughing and talking.

"So Hermione" Harry said "I saw Seamus the other day. He was in the other day getting some permits for his demolition company."

"Oh tthat's great" Hermione said "How is he doing?"

"He is doing good. He asked about you. He told me he always had the biggest crush on you in school" Harry said with a smile. He did not notice his wife trying to get his attention to tell him to stop.

"Oh…" Hermione said suddenly feeling awkward

"He asked me if you would be coming back any time soon for a visit" Harry continued still not noticing his wife's desperate attempts to gain his attention. "I did not know you were coming over tonight or I would have invited him."

"Harry" Hermione said "I don't need you to get me a date!"

"What's wrong with Seamus?" asked Harry

"Nothing but I don't like him like that. Honestly I like someone else I met but I don't know how things will work out yet"

"Oh Mione I did not know. Who is it? Do Ron Remus and I have to give him the family speech?"

"NO!"Hermione yelled startling Teddy who had been playing on the floor. "I love you three very much but I don't need your protection. Besides nothing has happened yet. I just admitted to myself I had feelings for him yesterday thanks to your guys wives and fiancée. And also I doubt it would have the same impact as he only knows you from my stories." Hermione finished

"Who is it?" Harry said with a smile

Hermione looked around the room all eyes were on her. Suddenly her cheeks were very red. "He is a muggle coworker. His name is Spencer."

"Hermione is afraid because he is a muggle and super smart he will not accept her magic." Ginny said

"GIN!" exclaimed Hermione

"What it's true" Ginny said looking at her friend "You are afraid that he will think you are crazy or he is crazy either way he will not accept you and you will be hurt."

"Hermione" Remus said with a sad look on his face "You are a very brave, intelligent witch. Your magic is a part of you. If this boy truly has feelings for you he will accept it. I was so afraid that no one would accept my lycanthropy. I hide it from everyone for years. When James and Sirius found out I was sure they would cast me out. But they didn't. They accepted me and Moony. They were the first people to do so. Then in your third year you yourself figured out I was a werewolf and never said anything. I gained you three. After you I gained Dora. I have spent the better part of 30 years being afraid of people rejecting me Hermione. But I have learned that those who truly are worth it and who truly care for you will accept you just as you are."

Hermione looked at her former professor. He always knew what to say to her when she felt down.

"And remember little one" Remus continued "We will always be here for you no matter what."

Just then the grandfather clock in the hall struck 11. Tonks looked at her husband "We better be going love. Teddy needs to get to bed."

"Of course darling" Remus told his wife. The love in his eyes shining through. He looked to the younger adults present "We had a wonderful time. Hermione make sure you come visit again soon okay? And remember what I said."

"I will Remus" Hermione said as she stood to give the parting family hugs. "I better be getting back anyway also. I have a lot to think about." She told the rest of her friends.

She gave Luna and Ginny both a hug and then turned to her boys. No matter how old they got or how many children they had they would always be each others. The three best friends huddled up for a group hug with Hermione in the middle.

"I love you boys. You know that right. I promise I will try to visit more often." She spoke to them.

"We know Mione. And we can always visit you too." Ron replied as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione stepped away from her friends embrace and gathered up her purse. She threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and shouted out her address before she stepped in and the room started spinning as she made her way back to her apartment.

Hermione stepped out of her fireplace and used her wand to get rid of the soot before she made her way farther into her apartment to sit down. As she thought over the nights conversation she knew Remus was right. She had no reason to be afraid. If Spencer truly cared for her then he would accept her magic as well in time. Hermione was not going to tell him right away though but rather stop worrying about what might happen and let herself have a little fun. She knew he had to have some feelings about her. When she told Emily that Reid had let her borrow a book, the first time he did, Emily was shocked. She told Hermione that Reid never let anyone borrow his books. He also brought her dinner this past week after her accident and stayed and talked with her long into the night.

"Perhaps just seeing where this will go would be the best thing" Hermione thought to herself. She pulled put the book Spencer had given her and started reading from where she left off. Even though she left London at 11 pm their time it was only 6 pm in Virginia so Hermione was not tired yet.

She had been reading for about an hour when her phone gave a beep. Hermione looked at the screen and saw she had a text message from Derek.

*Hey Hermione! A couple of us are going out for drinks tonight want to come? We have missed you!*

Hermione thought about it for a minute. She had missed her team. And if Spencer was going she would be able to talk to him about the book he loaned her. She picked up her phone and wrote back *Sure where are you heading?*

A moment later she got the reply *Going to Georgios. But I will swing by and pick you up since it is on the way. Be there in 20*

Hermione set her phone down and went to her bedroom. While the hair and makeup were still good from her dinner she had to change her shirt. She did not want to try to explain what a hippogriff was quite yet.

She settled on a red tank top and a black long sleeve crop top over it. Hiding her scars with sleeves was easier then a glamor charm which can wear out after only a few hours.

She had just finished fleshing up her makeup when she heard a knock at her door. Sliding her wand back into her holster on the side of her arm and making sure it was invisable, she pulled the sleeve back down and made her way to the door.

"Hey girl" Morgan said after she opened her door. "You ready? It is just going to be us young folk tonight Rossi and Hotch declined my wonderful invitation."

Hermione laughed as she answered "Yes let me just grab my purse." She grabbed the black handbag she had put on the closet door handle and walked out the door. She locked her door and turned to Morgan. "All set let's go." She said with a smile. Tonight Hermione was not going to worry about anything but having a little fun with her friends.

* * *

 **I love Remus so much. I could never allow him to die. J.k Rowling said she killed off him and Tonks to compensate for the fact she was going to kill Mr. Weasley in Order, but changed her mind. While I love Arthur very much I think Remus and Tonks should have lived! OK rant over lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Hermione was now on her 5th day of medical leave from work and she was at her house board. She had finished the book Spencer had loaned her the day before. She had brewed all of her potions, and cleaned her whole house. She was grateful that she had an appointment with the teams doctor today at noon to get her elbow checked out. It no longer hurt at all and she had not been using the sling since the night of the dinner at Harry's. If the doctor said she could maybe she could convince Hotch to let her come back early instead of having to sit around her house with nothing to do for 2 more days.

The best part of the team doctor was his office was in the same building as hers. So she could go straight from her appointment to Hotch if everything went alright.

It was a little before 11:45 when she made her way into the building and up the elevator to the doctors office. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Hermione went to step off and almost ran into Garcia.

"Hermione, my little British duck. What are you doing here? Didn't Hotch declare you off duty for a week?" She asked as she fixed her glasses which were bright pink today.

"Yes but I am actually here for my appointment with the doctor today to get my arm checked out. Hopefully he can say I am 100% and can come back to work. I almost lost my mind yesterday. I had nothing to do after I finished my book."

Garcia laughed. If Hermione ran out of new books to read and was bored that could be a problem. She still remembered the time that Hermione forgot to pack a new book in her go bag for the trip back from a case. She drove the team batty. Her pretty boy Reid ended up starting a debate about satanic rituals to get her mind off of not having her books.

"Hey after your appointment why don't you come down to my lair. I missed not being able to go out with you guys the other night but Kevin had a big date planned."

"Alright." Hermione said with a smile "I should only be about an hour at most. It does not hurt and I have full mobility so hopefully he will just sign off on me returning."

The two women said their goodbyes and Hermione continued her way down the hall to the doctors office.

* * *

"So agent Granger I have the reports from your team as well as the reports from the E.R doctor who saw you in Denver after the accident. You had no breaks or fractures which is good just some slight swelling and bruising."

Hermione nodded at the doctors report.

"I see you were given some pain medication. Did you take any?" Dr Shing asked

Hermione decided to lie a little. In truth she did not take what the E.R doctor had given her, but she could not say she took a potion either.

"I had to take a pill my first night back to sleep. But after that I have not needed it at all."

"Great! Sounds like everything has healed up then if there is no pain. I am just going to check it out to check for any residual swelling as well as test mobility now but if it all checks out I see no reason why I can't clear you for duty."

"Perfect." Hermione said as she rolled up her sleeve. She had her wand on her other arm and before Dr. Shing came in she casted a glamor charm on her scar.

The doctor felt around the elbow testing for any swelling, then made Hermione extend her arm and bend it back and as well as twist as the elbow.

"All righty" He said after he was finished as he took off his gloves. "Agent Granger you are looking great and I am putting you back on active duty starting tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said as she rolled her sleeve back down. She was glad she did not have to spend another day in her apartment doing nothing. Granted she still had the rest of today but just knowing she was coming back to work was a relief.

After her appointment Hermione made her way down to Garcia's lair. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard Garcia call for her to enter.

"All clear and back on duty as of tomorrow!" She said as she walked in.

"That's great news!" Garcia exclaimed. "Have you told Hotch yet?"

"No not yet I was going to tell him next after I told you."

"Well I was thinking, why don't we go to lunch to celebrate? You can tell Hotch and we can also see if J.J and Emily are free. It will be a girls lunch"

"That sounds perfect Pen." Hermione said

"Great let's go"

As the two women entered the BAU office they saw most of Hermione's team sitting at their desks.

"Hey baby girl and Hermione what are you guys doing here?" Morgan said as everyone stood up and walked over to Hermione to give her a hug. "Did you two lovely ladies miss me that much you had to come see me" He added with a wink.

"Oh please Morgan." Hermione said laughing "How on earth do you manage to get through doors with your big head?"

Everyone laughed at Hermione's teasing. "No I just came from my doctor appointment and…"

"Granger what are you doing here. I thought I told you to take a week off." Hermione was interrupted by Hotch as he came out of his office and spotted her making his way down to the floor to stand with them.

When he was in front of them Hermione spoke. "Actually I was coming to see you. I just came from Dr. Shing and he had cleared me for duty starting tomorrow. He put in the request just now."

All around her the rest of the team started talking

"Really"

"That's great"

"Thank God we won't be out numbered by the men any more"

"Knew you could not stay away too long little firecraker"

Hermione hit Morgan in the shoulder for that one. As everyone laughed at Morgan once again Hotch spoke clearly relieved "I am glad. Thank you for telling me. But that starts tomorrow not today."

"We were going to see if J.J and Emily were free for a lunch to celebrate sir." Garcia said

"I don't see why not, nothing major going on here today that we can't handle"

"Great let us just grab our jackets and we can head out" J.J said looking at Emily who was nodding her head along. As they grabbed their items Morgan spoke to Garcia. "Awwww baby girl why can't I come along?"

"Sorry Morgan girls only. Even though you primp like a girl you still are not one." Emily spoke as she rejoined the group.

"I see how it is" Morgan said as he tried to sound like he was upset but the smile on his face gave him away.

The group of women laughed as they made their way to the doors to leave for their lunch.

"This will either be really good thing or a really scary thing" Morgan said as he watched the women get into the elevator laughing.

Hotch and Rossi both started laughing as they turned to walk away. Spencer looked at Morgan "Why do you say that?"

"Pretty boy that right there is a group of successful intelligent women who have the power to make our lives bad by themselves. Together they could probably rule the world."

Spencer thought about what Morgan had said for a minute and then said "I guess you better hope you never make them mad then"

"That dear Reid is a given."

And the two men sat back down at their desks and started back on the paperwork they were doing before Hermione had come in.

* * *

 **Hehehe got to love Morgan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So just a little fun with the girls lunch. I always wanted Hermione to have more girlfriends. This is my take on Sex and the city lunch with the girls Criminal Minds style lol**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Laughter emanated from a table where 4 women were sitting eating lunch.

"I don't know who was more embarrassed Morgan or Kevin." Garcia said as she tried to rein in her laughter.

"Oh probably Kevin. I mean he was the one with his hand down your shirt when Morgan bust in." Emily said still giggling

"Your probably right. Poor Kevin could not look at Morgan for 3 weeks"

"Is that what happened? I noticed something was wrong." J.J said

"Oh yeah. To this day Morgan always knocks on my door and waits for me to answer it." Garcia said with a smirk.

Hermione had been enjoying herself spending time with the females of her team. She did not have a lot of girlfriends. Ginny and Luna were the only two she really ever saw. There was something soothing about being in the presence of other women.

"Goodness I can't wait to get back to work tomorrow." Hermione said

"A week of leave. I would take it." Said Emily as she took a sip of her soda.

"It was okay for the first few days. I did some chores and shopping and read a book Spencer loaned me but by the time I finished it I was board and had nothing to do."

"Well you have not missed much except Reid spilling coffee on Morgan yesterday on accident." J.J said taking a bite of what remained of her salad.

"Hey why don't we do this more often?" Garcia asked the group.

"We go out." Emily countered

"Yeah with the guys. Never just us girls. We should try to make this a weekly thing. Just girls for a lunch or something. No boys allowed." Garcia said grinning from ear to ear.

"I like it." J.J said

"Me too" said Hermione " I never had a lot of girlfriends. Mostly it was always Harry and Ron. Me and Ron's sister Ginny and another girl Luna were close but that was it."

"So it is settled. Once a week we will try to get together for a lunch just us women."

"Yes but how long will it be just us women Pen? How long do you think you can keep telling your favorite chocolate bon bon Derek Morgan not to mention your boyfriend Kevin Lynch they can't come along?" Hermione teased Penelope.

"Indefinitely." She said back "How long can you say no to a certain Dr. Reid?"

Hermione choked on her water as the others looked on in silent laughter.

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about Pen." She said after she had cleared her throat.

"Oh please I may not be as smart as the rest of the dream team but even I can see you like him. And given your reaction I would say a lot."

"Hermione Reid loans you his books!" Emily said looking at Hermione straight in the eyes. "He never loans anyone his books EVER!"

"He loans me books because he knows that I treasure them unlike you other heathens." Hermione said as she felt the faint creeping of her blush starting to show.

"Uh huh sure I am an underwear model." Garcia said

"Come on Hermione tell the truth. We all see it. When you guys start debating something the sexual tension is so thick you can scoop it out with a spoon." J.J said remembering all the times Hermione and Reid would get on a roll.

"How long have you liked him?" Asked Emily

Hermione was once again at a dead end. 'Maybe this is why I don't have girlfrriends' She thought before she said aloud "I have fancied him for a while I think but I only admitted it to myself a few days ago when my friend Ginny forced me to."

"Aw nerds in love. That's sweet." Said Emily

"This does not leave the group understand." Hermione said as she buried her head in her hands.

"That's a given. If we tell Reid he will probably never be able to speak again. And Morgan would tell Reid trying to get him to do something." J.J spoke

"Exactly. I would never want to loose Spencer as my friend." Hermione said raising her head from her hands.

"You know even though the Bureau has that rule about not letting agents date, Hotch will overlook it as long as you can show you don't let your relationship compromise the team. He does for me and Kevin."

"Yeah and if there are two people who would never let their relationship come before a case it would be you two." Emily said

"Okay this conversation has gotten way ahead of itself. I just said I fancied him. Not we were in a relationship." Hermione said exasperated

"Not yet anyway." Garcia said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Whatever. Don't you all have to get back to work anyway?" Hermione asked begging for this conversation to be over

"Yeah we should be getting back. We will see you tomorrow right Hermione." J.J asked as she threw down some cash to cover her meal.

"Yup bright and early." Hermione said as she too stood and collected her belongings.

While the three women all headed back to work, Hermione headed back to her apartment. On her way there she stopped at the movie store and rented a couple of movies to watch that night. She was glad she was going back to work in the morning.

* * *

 **so the next chapter will have another time jump as well as some painful confessions even if it is not the whole truth. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK so I wanted to say thank you to my reviewers. I am glad you guys have liked this story so far. Someone brought up the idea of Hermione having a pet. I thought about it but with her being gone so much and really only being close to the members of the team it would be hard. And having an owl brings a whole slew of problems but never fear there will be some sort of magical animal in this story.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I hope by now everyone would know that but still...**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

4 weeks had passed since that first girls lunch and true to their word the women had met up for lunch every week they could. They had their last lunch the day before they were called out on a case. The team had spent the last 5 days in Dallas Texas and were now going back home. As Hermione sat on the plane she was reflecting over the last 5 days.

FLASHBACK

They had been in Dallas for the better part of 5 days trying to find an unsub who was abducting seemingly random people cutting words into their bodies and then killing them before dumping their bodies all around the city. Because of the nature of the attacks and the randomness of the victim selection partnered with the abductions taking place in broad daylight Hotch decided that Garcia should come along and plug herself into the city's network of cameras in real time rather then try to stream them to Quantico.

For Hermione however, the first time she saw the pictures of the victims, she felt herself go cold. Memories of Bellatrix and Malfoy Manor came flooding back to her. The whole case she was distracted and if the team had noticed they said nothing to her. The last night in Dallas the team went for dinner. Hermione left early telling Penelope she was going to go for a walk then to bed so she did not worry, since they were sharing a room. By the time Hermione had finished with her walk and went back to the room it was late. However Penelope was still not back yet from hanging out with the team. Hermione decided to take a shower and turn it. After she finished her shower she stepped out and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her body and went to the sink to brush her teeth. She did not hear Penelope come back to the room and was surprised when the door to the bathroom swung open and Penelope Garcia stood there in the doorway. Hermione had not time to cover up her arm and Penelope saw the word that had been cut into her arm. The look on Penelope's face was a mixture of sadness and concern as she quickly apologized and closed the door.

Hermione silently thanked Merlin, Godric, God and anyone else she could think of that she had Kingsley set up a couple false reports regarding her scar just in case someone spotted it. She finished up brushing her teeth and got dressed. After she was done she walked out and sat on her bed and faced Penelope.

She told Penelope the story that had been laid out for her to tell. It was very close to what really happened just a few things different.

At the end Penelope asked "Why did you never say anything to us?"

"Honestly I did not want anyone to treat me like a victim, or think that I am breakable. It is still hard for me to talk about. I guess this case just hit a little too close to home for me. I am sorry for being so short lately"

"Oh Mi, it is fine. You had every reason to be. But are you more afraid of what the team will think or what Reid will think?"

Hermione looked at her friend through her red eyes. "I think it is a little of both. I don't want Hotch to think I can not handle a case, I don't want the rest of the team treating me differently, and I don't want Spencer to think I am broken." She finished as she started crying again. Even though the story was not the whole truth it was close enough, and Hermione had been holding it all in for days.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione and Penelope stayed up late that night well into the morning talking. Eventually Penelope convinced Hermione to tell the team the truth. She reminded Hermione that no one would think differently of her. But they did deserve to know what had been going on inside Hermione's brain the last few days. So when Hermione got up to make herself a cup of tea on the jet she made up a plan.

"Guys can I talk to you all?" Hermione asked as she sat back down and set her cup of tea on the table.

"Sure, Are you okay?" Asked Hotch as everyone gathered around Hermione

"No not really" Hermione said "But I have to get this out. Please let me say everything first before you say anything. Alright?" She looked around at the faces of her team as everyone nodded their heads in agreement looking worried.

Hermione started her tale.

"First of all I owe all of you an apology. I know I have been short and out of it on this case and I think you deserve to know why. When I was 17 years old, Harry, Ron, and I were out camping in the forest. We did not notice anyone around us until it was too late. We were abducted by a few members of a cult. They followed this very insane leader. He believed that anyone who did not follow him had dirty blood. When we were captured they separated me from the boys. They locked the boys in the cellar and one of the more fanatical followers decided to have some fun with me. She thought we had stolen something of hers which was totally unfounded. But she insisted." Hermione could not look at her team so she was focused on the table in front of her. She took a sip of her tea and continued "She tortured me for what seemed like hours but really I was told it was closer to only 30 minutes. She kicked me, hit me, pulled my hair, spit on me. She ended up fracturing my wrist and almost breaking a couple of my ribs. I remember screaming in pain telling her we never stole from her, but she would not listen. When she got board she sat on my legs and pulled out a dagger."

Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the word MUDBLOOD carved into her skin.

"She wanted to always remind me of what I was she said. I don't know how but Harry and Ron were able to escape the cellar and came looking for me. The knocked the women out and grabbed me. To this day I really don't know how we made it out alive, but we did and we never looked back. A few weeks after I was healed I was informed that the women, the leader of the cult and several other followers were killed while trying to avoid arrest."

Hermione took a napkin and wiped the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

"So that's my story. That is why I have been out of it and short with everyone for the past few days. I think seeing those pictures made me relive it all over again. I have gotten over it for the most part and when I need to I have always been able to talk to Harry and Ron. This was the first time I was alone."

Hermione dared to look up at her team J.J and Emily were crying silent tears as Penelope had an arm around each one. Morgan was shaking in anger his face was stern. Spencer looked like he wanted to be sick. And Hotch looked like a big puzzle had just been solved for him and he understood a great mystery. Surprisingly Rossi looked more suspicious then anyone else. He was looking at Hermione like he did not fully believe her.

"Why did you not tell us this before Hermione?" Hotch asked in a soft voice

"I did not want anyone to treat me like a victim. I did not want you to think I could not handle a case because I had a bad experience when I was younger."

"A BAD EXPERIENCE?!"Yelled Morgan "Hermione you were fucking tortured and your arm cut into by some insane person and you call that just a bad experience?"

"Yes I do. It happened when I was 17 years old. I don't talk about it to people besides Harry and Ron because they were there. I have never let it effect me this badly before. I just don't want anyone to pity me or think I am that broken girl they know." Hermione said looking straight at Morgan. He had gotten out of his seat and kneeled down next to Hermione's knees.

"Hermione. I see you like my sister. I would never think you are broken and I would never pity you. You are the bravest person I know. To go through something like that and never say anything. I can only being to imagine what these last few days have been like not having your two best friends near you to talk about it. You can always come to me and talk if you need to. I know I am not Harry or Ron but you are still a part of this family. I AM sorry you have been dealing with this alone."

"Is that why you call Ron and Harry your boys? Is this what you meant when you said you have been through a lot together?" Asked J.J as she manged to control her tears.

"Yes. We grew up together, but there are some things that you go through that cement relationships permanently. We have seen each other at our lowest and darkest moments. And we have pulled each other from those times. Nothing can ever change that. Thank you guys for understanding. I am sorry I kept it from you guys."

"I understand Granger" Hotch said looking into her eyes. "You have Friday off. Tomorrow is Thursday. Why don't you take an extra day off. You have had a lot going on these past few days. We can handle the paperwork."

"Hotch I am not broken."

"I know that. But seeing this case and keeping it all inside has put you through a lot. You need that time to be able to put yourself back together. This is not me doubting your ability or pitying you. This is me knowing that you are human and I want you at your best. I will not accept anything less then what you have been showing us these past few months. Take the extra day to do that. Come back fresh on Saturday."

"Alright Hotch. Thanks." Hermione said as she got up and walked over to Emily and J.J to comfort them.

She did not notice Rossi's eyes following her with a questioning look.

* * *

 **okay so this chapter was hard for me to write. Even though it is not what happened in the books or the truth behind her scar Hermione still has very powerful emotions attached to talking about what happened and it is close enough to the truth to bring those emotions out. I am writing as fast as I can but there is so much I want to put in here that I don't know how long this story will run any more even using the time jumps... eh oh well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**We are going to continue with the story right where we left off.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

By the time Hermione got home it was late in the evening. She really needed to talk to Harry or Ron but she knew they would be asleep. Hermione decided to floo them in the morning. Harry and Ginny were supposed to be coming over on Friday anyway to see her, so maybe she could get them to come over a day early and spend the night. Hermione made her way to her bathroom. She started her shower and undressed and stepped under the hot spray of water.

As she stood there the memories came back to her. Memories of the Manor, memories of the Department of Mysterys, memories of telling her team. It took Hermione a while to notice she had started crying. She put her head on the tiled wall and slide down to sit. She cried as she looked at her arm and remembered the look of horror and sickness that was on Spencer's face as well as the rest of the teams when she told them what had happened. She cried for her parents whose memories of her were gone. Erased by their daughter in a desperate attempt to save them. They would never know that she existed. Her mother would never help her pick out a wedding dress. Her father never walk her down the aisle. If she ever had children they would never know their grandparents. She cried as she remembered all the people who had died. All who had died because of Voldemort. So many lives ruined because of one person. So many lives ruined because of stupid antiquated beliefs. Harry's parents dead. Sirius dead. Dumbledore dead. Neville's parents insane. She left the wizarding world to get away from all the publicity of being a member of the Golden Trio but she could not outrun the memories.

Hermione sat in the shower until the water ran cold. When it did she turned off the water and got out. She pulled on her sweatpants and an old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey of Harry's and crawled into bed.

Hermione woke up the next morning early. It was only 8 am but she had enough sleep. Or at least pretending to sleep. Hermione had tossed and turned all night long the memories replaying in her head like a bad record. She knew it was now 1 in the afternoon for Ginny and Harry so Hermione decided to try to floo them. She wrapped her dressing gown around her body and walked towards the living room.

"Ginny" She called out once the floo had connected "Are you there?"

Ginny came into the living room her belly was now much more prominent at 6 months.

"Hey Mione, why aren't you at work? Don't tell me you have been hurt again."

"No. I am not injured. I just had a rough time with this last case so Hotch gave me an extra day off. Look I know you guys were supposed to be coming over tomorrow and spending the day with me, but do you think it would be possible if you and Harry come over when he gets home. I have an extra room you guys can sleep in. I just really need to see Harry right now."

"Mione what's wrong?" Ginny asked. She knew it was not like Hermione to take an extra day off without a fight. If she did and she was asking for Harry something was wrong.

"We just had a really rough case and it brought some things up for me. That's all. Do you think you can ask Harry if he would mind coming over tonight instead of tomorrow when he gets home?"

"Hermione Jean Granger have you lost your mind? Harry would avada himself if you ask him to. I will send a patronus right now and ask him. He will probably come right home. I think he said he was just meeting with Kings today and if Kings knows it is for you he will let Harry go early."

"Okay Gin just come on through when you guys are ready."

"Don't worry honey. We will be there soon." Ginny said as she ended the call and sent her horse patronus to her husband.

Hermione sat on the couch and dazed off into space. She was still on the couch 25 minutes later when the fireplace lit green and Harry and Ginny stepped out and into her living room. Hermione looked at her best friend.

Harry took one look at her and dropped the bags he was carrying and was over on the couch pulling Hermione into a hug before she could blink. As Harry held on to her Hermione started to cry again.

"Shush. Your okay Mione. Your safe. I am here." Harry said into her hair. Ginny decided to give the friends some privacy and walked to Hhermione's kitchen to start making some tea.

Harry sat there holding his small friend as she cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes she calmed herself back down and pulled back out of his embrace.

Harry looked at her and asked "What's wrong Mione?"

"Oh Harry." Hermione said "It was awful. We had a case in Dallas. A man had been abducting people and then carving words into their bodies. It made me think about the manor. Then Penelope walked in on me after I finished my shower and saw my arm. So I had to explain what it was. Thank Merlin Kings set up those false reports for me. And then I told the rest of the team. It has just been really hard. And normally I have you I can call or go to right away when something starts to make me remember, but I couldn't this time. I was so short and distant from my team the entire time we were there. I just really needed to see you."

Harry understood now what had been bothering her. He had seen it before but never this bad. She would always come to him or Ron before it got to this point but this time she couldn't. This is what Harry had been afraid of besides Hermione getting hurt.

"What did they say after you told them?" Harry asked

"Derek was upset I had kept it from them and was worried, Emily and J.J were crying, Spencer looked sad and sick at the same time and Hotch told me to take an extra day off. The only one that sort of worries me was Davids reaction he almost looked like he did not believe me, like he thought there was more to the story then that."

"There is no way he is a wizwizard Mione. Before you came here we checked out the people you would be working with just to be safe"

"I know." Hermione said as she fixed her ponytail. "Maybe I am just over thinking things. I am sorry you had to leave work early for me today. I just really needed to see you."

"Mione" Harry said firmly "It is never a problem if you need me or Ron. We will always be right here for you just as you have always been there for us. You had a bad day. I get it. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then that's all that matters. I have told you before you are family." Harry said as he gave Hermione one more hug. As he broke the embrace he said "So we have a couple of bottles of Time difference potion. The Aurors use it when we travel. I was with kings when I got Ginny's patronus and he gave me 2 for me and Gin so we would not be going to sleep on you. So what's say we go get some tea Ginny made and then we can all hang out and do spmething."

"That sounds wonderful" Hermione said a smile returning to her face. Just being around her friends helped center her mind. The two friends stood up and Hermione spotted the bags still on the floor where they dropped "Oh Harry the guest bedroom is already for you guys. It is the second door on the right, if you want to go put the bags away."

"Okay Mione. I will go put these in there and meet you girls in the kitchen for tea. After that we can decide what we are doing today"

Harry grabbed his and his wife's bags and headed down to the spare bedroom as Hermione walked into the kitchen felling a million times better then she did when she woke up.

* * *

 **I really wanted to show how much pain Hermione has been holding back and just how strong her relationship with her friends in England is. Harry is one of the only people she knows who knows the full truth of what happened to her and can always calm her down when she starts working herself into a panic.**

 **Next up some more fun and a meeting of the Minds...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so glad everyone is liking the story so far. So I know I said I would not have many more chapters left but I looked at my outline and there is so much more that needs to be covered so at this point I have no clue how long this story will be.**

 **Once more I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Back at the BAU Morgan and Spencer were still worried about Hermione.

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell us. After everything we have all told her she still kept it a secret." Morgan said to Spencer. The days paperwork had been finished as the day was coming to a close.

"It is not uncommon for survivors of extreme acts of violence to never speak to anyone who has not been through something similar . It has nothing to do with trust but rather logically no one else would have a starting point of comparison" Reid said as he sat back in his chair. He understood Hermione's reason but he could not help feeling lost. When he saw the scar on her arm and the way her eyes glazed over as she was telling her story as if she was reliving it, made Spencer's heart break. He liked Hermione she was smart and funny and kind. She had a confidence that he had yet to master. Where he came off sometimes weird Hermione managed to perfectly straddle the two personalities. She could go out and have fun or she could stay at home and discuss black holes.

Seeing her on the plane was the first time Spencer had seen her so vulnerable.

"Hey Reid you listening man?" Morgan asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Spencer's face to gather his attention.

"What.. oh yeah sorry I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said I was thinking about stopping by Hermione's place after work tonight maybe try to get her to go out to dinner. I don't think she should be alone right now. Plus I want to make sure she is really alright."

"Yeah sounds like a plan."

"Great let me just finish this up and we can leave in about 15."

As the two men walked up to Hhermione's ffront door they heard voices inside the apartment. They looked at each other and Morgan knocked on the door.

Hermione answered the door smiling. "Oh Derek, Spencer hey what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much" Morgan said looking past her and seeing two people sitting in her living room "We just wanted to come by and see you. Maybe see if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat."

Hermione caught Morgan looking inside so she said "Oh come in and meet my friends."

As the men entered her apartment they saw a man with messy black hair and glasses stand up and help a small women with bright red hair who was clearly pregnant stand to her feet.

"Derek, Spencer may I introduce Mr Harry Potter and his Wife Mrs. Ginny Potter." Hermione said "Gin, Harry this here is SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid"She used her hands to indicate who was who to the Potters.

"Pleasure to meet you" Spencer said

"Wait Harry as in your best friend Harry?" Morgan asked arching his eyebrow "I thought you guys were in England."

"We live there yes. But as you can see my wife here is going to be having our first child here in a few more months. We decided to come on a baby moon. We have actually been in the area for a few days. We were going to surprise Mione here tomorrow on her day off." Harry said repeating the story they thought of earlier in case someone showed up. "We called her today to let her know and she told us she had today off too. So we decided to come a day early to see her."

"That makes sense. I am kind of glad you did. We have been worry about you today Hermione" Morgan said as he turned to her. "We wanted to make sure you were okay. I was going to drag you out of here for some of your favorite Italian but seeing as you have friends here we can do it another time."

"No you should go with them Hermione. Clearly your friends have been worried about you. We know your okay. They need to know too."Harry said "Besides we will be here until tomorrow afternoon when our flight leaves."

Before Hermione could decide what to do Ginny spoke up "Why don't we all go? Hermione has told us so much about her team we would love to get to know you a little better seeing as you are protecting our sister"

"Gin I don't need protecting" Hermione snuffed out at her red headed friend.

"I know you don't, but seeing as I really would like for you to meet your godson when he is born I would feel better knowing a little bit more about the people who are with you when you go do your crazy stunts." Ginny said smiling.

Hermione knew the reason she had offered this was because she really wanted to get to know Spencer better but Hermione could not say that right there.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Morgan said "Reid?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Spencer said.

"Great. We will meet you guys there say in 15. Give us a chance to freshen up?" Hermione asked

"Sure thing. We will go ahead a grab a table" Morgan said as he walked back out the door with Spencer following him.

* * *

David Rossi was at his cabin in the woods. He knew something was not right with Hermione's story. He liked the girl, she was a good agent. But there was something about that word carved on her arm and the story she gave that did not sound right to David. He knew he had heard that word before but just could not remember where.

As he laid down in bed he looked over at the nightstand. On it was an old picture of a younger David and a young boy about 10 years old. Then it hit him. His best friend had a stepson who David called his nephew. He was the one who had told him about that word! Could it be possible? Could Hermione Granger be like his nephew? Could she be a witch? David looked at the clock. His nephew lived in upper England and David knew he would already be asleep by now. So David set his alarm for 3 in the morning to catch the boy before he went to work the next day. David had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **CUE creepy music now. So who do you think Rossi's nephew is? Leave me a review and let me know. I will be telling everyone in the next chapter. I meant to get this out earlier but I had a PTA thing at my son's school this morning so I could not do anything until he went down for his nap.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. Harry had gone back to the Ministry this morning because his partner had said he needed to talk to him urgently. He had left before Hermione was up but told Ginny he would be back later.

"So I like your Spencer Mione" Ginny said as she grabbed her cup of tea.

Their dinner last night was a blast. While Spencer was quiet at first Ginny got him talking by telling everyone about Hermione's love of their schools library.

"He is not my Spencer Gin" Hermione said as she finished up her breakfast and raised from her seat to put the plate in the sink.

"Not yet anyway. I can see why you like him. You guys starting talking about that druid thingamabob and it was like no one else was there." Ginny said as she copied Hermione's actions.

"We were talking about Diodorus Siculus, and how he described how the druids followed the Pythagorean doctrine" Hermione said leaning on her kitchen counter.

"Yeah whatever that thing. Like I said you two were made for each other cause no one else knew what you were talking about. And he is good looking. Not as delicious as Mr. Derek Morgan, but good looking non the less"

"GIN!"

"What I am married and pregnant, not dead." She said with a laugh.

Just then the sound of the fireplace could be heard. The women made their way into the living room just in time to see Harry coming out of the floo.

"We might have a problem." He said.

* * *

David Rossi worked through his lunch that day to be able to leave early. He had called his nephew early that morning and had his suspicions confirmed plus things he never knew. His nephew had told him a little about the war in his world after the fact but never in great detail. As David thought through all of this he knew he had to talk to Hermione. He had so much to say to her.

He was able to leave work at 4 that afternoon and he made his way directly to Hermione's apartment. Before he could even knock the door was opened.

"Hello David. I was wondering when you would stop by to see me. Won't you come in and I can make us some tea, or perhaps you would like some lemonade?" Hermione asked

"Tea is fine" he said as he followed her inside. He should have known she would know he was coming. After all according to his nephew she was the brightest witch of her age.

After Hermione had gotten the tea ready the two sat down at the kitchen table.

"So" Hermione said after she tool a sip of her tea. "How do you know Dean Thomas?"

"His step father is my best friend. When Roger married Allison I was his best man. Dean must have been about 5 at that time. They used to spend summers with me at my cabin. He is like my nephew."

"That explains it. But why did that not show up when the team was looked up by the Ministry?"

"I think Dean was trying to protect you. He knew you wanted to get away from everything and he figured that if you knew I knew about the magical world you would not come here. At least here he knew you would be safe."

Hermione thought about this as she sipped on her tea.

"Hermione"David said as he put his cup down and looked at her "Dean told me what you guys did. How you saved him from that place when he was taken. I can't tell you enough how greatful I am that you and your friends did that. Even though Rodger is not his father, he raised that boy and loosing him would have killed both him and Allison not to mention his little sisters."

Hermione did not say anything as she looked down at the table. She thought for a moment before she spoke.

"What else did Dean tell you?" she asked in a small voice

"Not much, he said it was your story to tell. He did tell me that you are the brightest witch of her age and you left the wizarding world because people would not leave you alone. Hermione I think you are a great agent. I do not want you to leave just because I know you are a witch. I DO however want you to know that if you ever need to talk and we are on a case and you can not get in touch with your friends you have someone to talk to that knows about the magical world already."

Hermione looked up from the table into David's eyes. She could see the sincerity in them.

"Maybe this is a good thing" she thought to herself "I won't have to hide the truth if I need to talk and can't use magic"

"Thank you David." She said out loud "That means a lot to me. I really was not myself on this last case. Maybe by being able to talk will help a little if I can't get to talk to Harry or Ron right away."

"No problem Kiddo. What does this mean for Spencer? I know you can't tell anyone unless they already know about magic or are in a relationship with them. Do you plan on telling him if you two get over yourselves and start dating?"

Hermione laughed. Of course he would see it. You could never pull anything over on David Rossi.

"I really don't know. I have thought about it. It worries me that he won't believe me or think I am crazy like his mother. But right now I am trying to just see where things will go."

"Well I have known Spencer Reid for a long time. I know that he is never one to judge. I think if you two start dating and you decide to tell him he will accept it. He might be hurt that you kept it from him for a while but once you explain the laws he will understand."

Hermione thought about what he said. It was true David had known Spencer longer then she had. She had to admit it was nice to have someone who knew both sides and could give her an honest opinion.

"Thanks David. And thank you for understanding. I won't leave and I promise next time I need to talk I will come to you." She said as she stood from the table.

"Anytime kiddo" David replied as he gave Hermione a hug. This young women had helped save his nephew he would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy.

* * *

 **I want to say thank you to all the reviews I have been getting. A lot of the things people have been suggesting I have already planned out but some things I have not and have given me some great ideas. I really wanted to give Hermione someone to talk to on the team about magical things and I also wanted to show her relationship between the members of the team. Rossi was one that has not had a lot of time in the story so he was a perfect fit. We will be getting some more drama soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The next week found Hermione wishing herself a pepper-up potion. She was doing her 6 month review and there was a lot of paperwork that needed to be done as well as a meeting with Hotch to discuss her progress.

She had already had her meeting and was now doing the mountain of paperwork that needed to be filled out. She finally finished and as she moved the last page away from her workspace she let her head drop to the desk and she let out a groan.

Morgan just walked in the door and looked at Penelope who was standing by Emily's desk.

"Baby girl, what's going on with Hermione?"

"6 month review." She told him in a whisper. Hermione was in a mood today having to deal with all that paperwork. However it looked like she was done.

"Hermione!" Morgan said as he made his way over to her desk. "Did you just go through the fun little thing we like to call a 6 month review?"

Hermione lifted her head from her desk and looked at him. "Fun? I would rather do the physical portion of the academy again then that mess of bureaucratic paperwork."

Morgan laughed. "Well now that you are done why don't we all go out to celebrate you being here for 6 months?"

"And just where were you planning on going to?" Hermione asked as she raised her eyebrows and stared at him.

"Surambas. A few drinks and some salsa and you will be feeling better in no time" Morgan said as he named a Latin bar close to the office that he knew she liked.

"That does sound lovely and I could really use a margarita after all that writing. I have not written that much since I was in school."

"Great" Morgan said as he turned to the rest of the team "Who is all in?"

"I will go. Will is picking up Henry from the sitters and going to have a father son night. I have no idea what that means nor do I want to" J.J said

"Sure why not. Maybe I will find a cute man there." Said Emily

"Oh my love do you even have to ask? Kevin is working late on some IT project so I have the night free." Garcia spoke with a smile

Morgan turned to Spencer "What about you pretty boy? You going to come celebrate our girl completing her 6 month review?"

Spencer looked at Morgan. He really did not like places where dancing was involved. He always ended up looking like a fish. "I don't know there was this new documentary coming on tonight…" the end of his sentence trailed off.

"Oh please Spencer. Don't leave us to the mercy of being alone with Morgan all night. Come out with us please?" Hermione said looking at Spencer her eyes pleading full of mirth.

The others looked at each other and held in their laughter. They all knew what Hermione was doing.

"Umm sure I guess I can go." Spencer said clearly flustered by Hermione.

"Great! Then if everyone is ready I am done with that mountain, I just have to hand it to Hotch and then we can go." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

* * *

By the time the group made it through their first round of drinks Hermione was feeling better.

"Okay next round is on me" she said standing up to walk to the bar.

"We'll go with you" Said J.J indicating herself and the other 2 women at the table.

"Alright"

As the women waited for their drinks to come up Emily turned to Hermione.

"So what was all that 'Oh please Spencer come out with us' you pulled at the office?" she said as she laughed raising her voice to mimic Hermione's.

Hermione laughed "Well I really did want to have everyone here. It seems like forever since we.."

Hermione never got to finish her sentence because a voice from behind her said "Hermy-own-ninny is vat you?"

Hermione turned around at the deep accented voice that she had not heard in years.

"VIKTOR!" She she cried the look of surprise clear on her face. "Oh my goodness, what are you doing here? Is Tatia here?"

She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Yes she is. I am here for vork. You hear I am vritting a sports column in Bulgaria."

"Yes Fleur told me last time I spoke to her. That is so great. I am so proud of you."

"Um Hermione" J.J said from behind Hermione. "Who is this?"

Hermione turned around and saw all the women had their eyes as big a saucers. Penelope's jaw was even slightly opened at the sight of the Bulgarian in front of them.

"Oh sorry. Guys this is Viktor Krum. Viktor these are my coworkers Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, and Jennifer Jarreau also known as JJ. I have known Viktor since I was a girl." Hermione said as she introduced her friends to her ex.

"Now Hermy-own-ninny you are not vat old yet. You still vook vike the same beautiful creature vat swept me avay when you vere in school. Perhaps though even more gorgeous. Hermy-own-ninny here vas my first love vhen I was a boy. She broke my heart. But I have found my true soul mate in my vonderful vife Tatia."

JJ, Emily and Penelope were all stunned. This handsome man was openly flirting with their friend who seemed to just blow it off as she said "Oh Viktor you are incorrigible. Does Tatia know how terrible you are?"

"Yes she does. She vas the one who told me to come see if you would dance with me my malko tsvete. She does not like to dance vith me. Not many do. Only vone person has ever been able to do so. Vould you do me the honor of vhis dance?"

Hermione looked at her friends who were still in shock. "Can you guys get the drinks and explain to the boys I will be back after I get rid of the Bulgarian toerag here?"

"Oh you vound me malko tsvete"

"You will live Viktor" Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah sure go ahead we can handle it." Emily said as she was the first one to regain her voice. This man was to die for and Hermione treated him like he was nothing special.

Hermione smiled and took Viktor hand as they made their way to the dance floor for their dance.

* * *

Spencer watched as the group of women got up from the table and made their way to the bar.

"So my man are you ever going to make a move on Hermione or what?" Morgan said with a grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Morgan. She is my friend nothing more."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. I know you like her and I think she likes you back. I mean why wouldn't she. You guys are the same person."

But Spencer had stopped listening as he saw a man make his way to the women. He was tall with broad shoulders and a crew cut. When he turned Spencer could see he also had a chiseled chin. Spencer could tell he was definitely heading towards Hermione and the rest of the women. He saw the man's mouth move and Hermione spin around to face him. Spencer heard Hermione yell a name as she gave the man a hug and kissed each cheek.

"Hey Morgan" Spencer asked "Who do you think that is?" he pointed at the man now talking to Hermione.

"I don't know but looks like Hermione might know him"

"Yeah…"

"Reid man don't go there. I am sure that is just a friend or something." Morgan said as he saw Spencer's face as he continued to stare at the man.

Spencer watched as Hermione and the mystery man walked off onto the dance floor. Suddenly J.J, Prentiss and Garcia were back at the table with the drinks.

"Who is Hermione dancing with?" he asked Emily

Emily looked at the other girls and sighed as she said "His name is Viktor. They used to go out and are still really good friends. Him and his wife were here and I guess she's wife told him to go dance with her because she does not like dancing with him"

"Hermione went out with him?" Spencer asked shocked. He watched as the name named Viktor spun Hermione around the floor.

"I think I am going to head home. I will see you guys tomorrow." He said and he got up before anyone could say a word.

Before he left he took one last look at Hermione. She was smiling as she was twirled around having fun not noticing the look of pain that was across Spencer's face.

* * *

 **Oh poor Spencer. So I am really bad at trying to do accents but I did the best I could just imagine Viktors deep voice when your reading and you will be fine lol.**

 **malko tsvete is also Bulgarian for little flower.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So we have another time jump here.**

 **And I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Spencer sat back on his seat on the jet. They were coming back from a case. This time Hermione was not with them. She had gone back to England for a wedding the week before and would be back in a couple of days.

"Ok that's it" Morgan said as he sat down next to Spencer. "What is going on with you lately. And don't tell me nothing because ever since we went out after Hermione's 6 month review you haven't been acting like yourself and that was 2 months ago. Now since she has been gone your even more not you."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked

"I mean your not spouting off random facts, and I have not seen you pick up a book in 2 months Reid. What's going on?"

"So because I am starting to act normal you think there is something wrong?"

By now the whole team heard what was going on and they all sat down around Spencer and Morgan.

"That's bullshit and you know it Reid. That's not normal for you. Does this have anything to do seeing Hermione's ex boyfriend?"

Spencer did not say anything as he stared at the table in front of him.

"Reid man you should not have let that bother you so much." Morgan said

"Did you see him? How can anyone compete with that?" Spencer said now getting angry

"Spence" Emily said "I am going to break a major rule right now and tell you something you need to know. Yes Hermione dated him when she was 14 years old. She is the one who broke it off with him. She said he could not match her intellectually. She still talks to him on occasion when she sees him but they are only friends. She wants someone who can match her mind and challenge her. Not someone she has to dumb herself down for. That is the most important thing to her behind being a general good person and getting along with her friends."

"Your being stupid Reid. I never thought I would say that about you but I am. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Hermione. When she gets back you should ask her to dinner and see for yourself." Morgan said

"We have had dinner before." Spencer rebutted.

"Going out with the group does not count. Take her to a nice restaurant and have a meal just the two of you." Replied Morgan.

"You really think I should?" Spencer asked looking at his team.

"Kiddo you and Hermione have been dancing around for a while now. What is there to worry about? You are comfortable around each other, you both know each others pasts and you guys never run out of things to talk about. It would be stupid to not ask her out." Rossi said.

Spencer thought for a moment. "Alright I will ask her when she gets back. But if she laughs at me I am taking it out on you guys!"

"Trust me Reid she won't laugh" J.J said

* * *

Hermione was staying with Ginny and Harry while she was in England. She was having a wonderful time and did not want to go back home the next day. Ron and Luna's wedding was beautiful. They held it in the gardens of the Burrow. The same place where all the married Weasley children had gotten married. Hermione got to see all of her old friends and family she had been missing so much over the past 8 months.

She finished packing her bags and walked out into the living room. Ginny was playing with little James Sirius on the floor. Ginny had gone in to labor early so James was still small for a month old, but he was gorgeous. He had a head full of Harry's jet black hair but he had Ginny's beautiful bright brown eyes. Hermione was in love with the young infant and took every opportunity to play with him.

Ginny noticed Hermione entering the room and she asked her "Did you get everything packed?"

"Yes I think so. How is my little godson doing?"

"He is great. He had been laying here staring at me play peek-a-boo for the last half an hour. I swear he must think I am nutters."

"Never Gin he loves his mummy. Iisn't that right my handsome wittle boy. Yes dats wight." Hermione said cooing at the baby.

Just then floo lit up and Harry came rushing in.

"Oh Merlin your still here thank Godric." He said as he pulled her into a hug looking like he had seen death.

"Harry what's wrong. You know I don't leave until tomorrow."

"There was a breakout at Azkaban. I don't know how but Antonin Dolohov escaped early this morning."

"What?"Hermione said as all the color left her face and she sat down on the couch.

"From what we can tell someone helped him. Since we only use aurors now instead of the dementors the best we can figure is someone snuck as one of the guards in using polyjuice. I am so sorry Mione but you know he is going to be coming after you." Harry said picking up his son and sitting down next to her on the couch. "Maybe until we catch him you should take a leave of absence from your job and stay here. That way we can protect you."

Hermione stood up fast and spun around to face her friend. "Harry James Potter. I will not hide away from Dolohov. I am not going to stay here. I have been living like a muggle for 8 months in America. It is the last place anyone would think to look for me. You know that. And if I stay here it would just put Ginny and James in danger. You know I am right."

Harry did not like to admit it but she was. He was scared for her. She was his sister and now the one man who wanted to kill her more then anything was loose and looking for her.

He looked at her stern expression and sighed "I know. I am sorry. I just can't lose you. Promise me you will keep your wand with you at all times and wear your necklace. I will come over in a few days and help you set up some strong wards so he won't be get it."

"Harry I never go without my wand or my necklace. I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. I will accept your help with the wards though. I know mine are good but I also know you have some special auror ones up your sleeve." Hermione said a smile returning to her face. "He won't get me Harry. You will catch him and put him back in Azkaban. I know you will."

The next day she flooed back into her apartment. It was still early in the afternoon but she had to make sure her team was at work so no one would offer to pick her up. She set up the strongest wards she knew and grabbed her bag and walked into her room ready for sleep.

* * *

 **hehehe so what do you think Dolohov is now free and more then likely after Hermione. And yeah for Spencer finally deciding to ask Hermione out! Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for your wonderful words and reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying this story. I am having a blast writing it. Dolohov will play a very important part later. One of the reviews I received mentioned the difference between Hermione and Spencer. That is what I love about these two. Even though they are so similar Hermione manages to have a confidence that Spencer has never been able to achieve. Part of that is because Hermione had people surrounding her who were supportive where as Spencer was bullied and had no one. Spencer's confidence is growing thanks to the team but everyone has their moments.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up having slept through the rest of the day and night. She jumped in her shower and then got dressed and headed for work.

"Hermione your back!"Emily called over out as she saw Hermione enter the office.

Hermione put her bag at her desk and turned to face her friend. "Yup got in yesterday and then slept until this morning so I should be good to go."

"Hey come on up to the conference room. And catch us all up." Emily said as she started walking towards the stairs indicating Hermione should follow.

Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out several pictures she had taken with a muggle camera and then started to follow the black haired woman,

"Hey everyone look who I found in the pit!" Emily said as she entered the room stepping to the side to reveal Hermione standing behind her.

Hermione smiled as she heard her team call out her name and Penelope cry out "MI my darling!" As she rushed to grab Hermione into a hug.

"Oh I missed you all so much" she said as she sat down in a chair at the table.

"Did you enjoy your vacation kiddo?" David asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh very much. I brought some pictures to show everyone."

"Bust those things out. I want to see you in your bridesmaid dress." Penelope said excitedly.

Hermione put the small stack of photos she had in her hand on the table. She picked up the first picture and turned it around for the team to see. "This is Ginny, the bride Luna, Tonks and myself at a pub in London." She said as she passed the first picture to Penelope. Hermione had used a spell on any picture with Tonks to make sure she had the same hair color in every picture. She did the same thing with Teddy so to the rest of the group those two had brown and blonde hair respectively. She also added another charm to make anyone wearing wizard robes look like they were wearing muggle clothes. It was a tricky piece of magic but professor Flitwick had helped her with it.

"This is the Weasley family." She said pulling out the next photo. "Goring from left to right we have Mr and Mrs Weasley, who were a second set of parents growing up to me as then more when my parents died. Their oldest Bill with his wife Fleur and their daughter Victorie, then Charlie the next oldest, Percy with his wife Audrey and their new baby Molly, then the twins Fred and George and their wives Angelina and Alicia, Ron and Luna and then Harry and Ginny with little James."

"Wow that's a lot of kids. And I thought Henry was a handful" J.J said as the picture reached her.

"7 children plus me and Harry during the summers and other school holidays. But there was never a lack of love in that house." Hermione said "The Weasley's have the biggest hearts of anyone I know. Here is a picture of my godson Teddy with his parents Remus and Tonks."

"Cute kid" Morgan said "So you have 2 Godchildren?"

"Yes I have Teddy and James. Ron is James' godfather and Harry is Teddy's." Hermione looked at the next couple of pictures and smiled. "Here are a few of me dancing at the wedding. I think one of the twins had the camera."

The first picture was of her dancing with Remus while the next two were of her dancing with Harry then Ron. The last one was of all three of them dancing together. It was Hermione's favorite one of the group.

"Hermione you look beautiful in your dress." Emily said as she looked at the pictures.

"Thank you. It took forever to get my hair to go up like that."

The next picture had Hermione wanting to cry from the joy it brought. Ginny had taken this one. It was a picture of Hermione in the Burrow's living room surrounded by the children and James in her arm as she read to them a story. Victorie was holding little Molly and Teddy had hid head in her lap. At the time Hermione did not know this picture had even been taken. She had offered to read the children a story before nap time and Ginny had snuck in the back door and saw them curled up on the floor reading so she took the picture.

Hermione did not say anything as she passed the picture around.

Spencer saw the picture he could tell that Hermione was great with children. He could see it clearly in the pictures and the fact that two separate people had named her godmother to their children. He also saw it when ever Henry or Jack came into the office. He had to wonder if there was a reason Hermione did not have kids of her own yet.

Just then Hotch came into the room.

"Hey Granger glad you are back. I trust you had a good vacation?" He said addressing Hermione.

Hermione stood as she replied. "Yup got back yesterday. And it was lovely thank you for asking. I had a wonderful t I me visiting with my friends."

"That's good. I am sorry to interrupt but J.J and David I need you two to help me go over some things from this last case. I have the paperwork on my desk."

"Sure thing Hotch" J.J said as she stood up and handed the photos back to Hermione. "We have to have our girls lunch again soon. And you can tell us more about England." And she and David walked out the room.

Hermione was busy fixing the photographs and she did not notice Morgan, Penelope, and Emily all slip put of the room leaving her alone with Spencer, or the wink Derek had sent Spencer's way before he left the room.

Spencer took a deep breath before he spoke. "Hermione" he said.

Hermione looked up from her task and noticed they were alone as she turned to Spencer. His face was white as a sheet.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting these last few months. I know I hhave not been myself."

"It is okay Spencer. I figured you had something on your mind and when you were ready to tell me you would." Hermione said

"Yeah I did but I think I have worked it out now. Anyway I have some classes at Georgetown today that I have to leave for soon and I was wondering if maybe afterwards you would like to go to dinner with me?" Spencer said. He was trying not to hyperventilate as he asked.

Hermione was pleased. "Sure." She said."What time?"

Spencer could almost not believe his ears. She said yes. He thought quickly and said "My last class is ends at 5, so I can pick you up at 6 if that is alright?"

Hermione could barely contain her excitement as she answered. "6 o'clock then."

"Great." Spencer said as he stood and made his way to the door after checking the time. "I should get going if I am going to make it to my class today."

"Good luck" Hermione said as he made his way out the door. Hermione could not believe what had just happened she had a date with Spencer. Then a frightening thought came to her mind. What was she going to wear? It had been so long since she had been on a date it was laughable. She had nicer clothes but nothing that was nice enough for a first date. This required help and shopping. She rushed down the stairs and grabbed Penelope and Emily who were standing at Emily's desk and had seen Spencer rush out the office.

"I need your help. Lunchtime we need to go shopping" She said as she stared at the two women who held amused smiles on their faces.

"Why?" asked Emily innocently

"Spencer is taking me out to dinner tonight and I have nothing nice enough." Hermione said catching the look of fake innocence on their faces and knowing they had something to do with it.

"I know just the place" Penelope said smiling like the cat who just caught the canary.

* * *

 **Say it with me FINALLY! Up next we will see Spencer's and Hermione's date fun times. Leave me a review and let me know what you think they should do after dinner if you think they should go for a walk or if they should stargazing. That is still up in the air.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disney so lied to me. I wished upon a star that I owned Harry Potter and Criminal Minds but it never came true. Now I am a sad panda. Don't forget to leave me your idea on whether our two love birds should go for a walk after their dinner or go stargazing.**

* * *

Hermione was in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Spencer. She had showered and shaved her legs . She dried her hair and decided she would leave her dark chocolate curls hanging down on her shoulders. She did add a small diamond jewel clip on one side however. She had just finished applying a small amount of makeup to her face, just some mascara and lipgloss and turned to put on her dress.

Penelope took the girls to a cute little shop she knew during their lunch and they had almost given up finding something Hermione liked when they saw the dress.

It was a plain pale blue dress with a square neckline and thick straps. The waist had a thick ribbon wrapped around it and the skirt was puffed out a bit. Hermione fell in love with it and paired it with a simple white cardigan.

She had just finished putting on the white sandals with a small heel she was going to be wearing when she felt a shift in the wards letting her know Spencer was arriving. A moment later there was a knock on her door.

When the door opened Spencer was taken aback by Hermione's appearance. To him she looked like an angel.

"Wow" He managed to say "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Spencer. So do you." Hermione said.

Spencer was still amazed that she would ever agree to go on a date with him when he suddenly remember he had bought her flowers on the suggestion of Morgan.

"These are for you." He said handing her the bouquet he was holding.

"Oh these are beautiful" Hermione said as she took the bouquet and smelled the beautiful yellow flowers. "English primroses, violets, and daffodils. Isn't that what Princess Perdita wished for in 'A Winter's Tale'?"

Spencer smiled "Yes I figured since you were named after Queen Hermione you would know that."

"These really are beautiful. I am going to put them in water. Come on in I will be right back."

Hermione walked into her kitchen and pulled a vase out from under her sink and filled it with water. She put the flowers in the water and smelled them one last time. She walked back out to the living room to set the vase down on the end table and found Spencer still standing at the door. She smiled as she put the flowers down and turned to him.

"There we go. Perfect. I just have to grab my purse from my room and then we can go."

Hermione walked back to her bedroom and grabbed her purse. She also grabbed her wand and reset her wards before transforming her wand into a pencil and slipping it into her purse, and making her way back out to Spencer still waiting in her living room.

"Alright, ready to go." She said.

"Great" Spencer said finding his voice once more.

The pair waked out the door and Hermione locked it before turning around to face Spencer.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"I was thinking about this new Greek resturant if you like Greek food. It is good."

"Sounds delicious. I love Greek food. I never get to have it though because most of my friends would rather stick with a traditional English meal. " Hermione said laughing.

They made their way out to the street and Spencer flagged down a cab. He opened the door and held it open while Hermione slid into the backseat. As he slid in next to her he told the driver the resturants name.

Soon they were driving across the city towards their destination. Hermione could tell Spencer was nervous.

"So what all did you guys do while I was away?" Hermione asked. She knew she had to get Spencer to unwind a little and stop being so nervous.

"Nothing much. We had a case and went out to Phoenix. Before that I read an interesting interview that the New York Times did. They said that because of the raising population and the fact that everyone owns their own vehicle global warming will speed up dramatically over the next 20 years. And that if more people would carpool or take public transportation we could reduce the effects."

Hermione could see Spencer visibly starting to relax as he spoke to her.

"Granted most people do not like taking things like the subway because of the increased risk of air born diseases. But in reality they have their own air system and are probably the last place you would catch an air born illness. You can however catch something because of contaminated surfaces but if you use an antibacterial wife or hand sanitizer you can eliminate that risk."

"I agree" Hermione said "I have a vehicle but I really only use it to get to work and back. And that's just because normally I like to sing while I drive to work. Any other time I have to go out like to the store or something I will walk. The store I go to is not far from my house so it is easy enough to walk there, plus it is good exercise. In London I never owned a car. Nor do any of my friends. We all find other ways to get around. To get to our school everyone would go to the train station where there would be a train waiting for the students. Everyone would arrive at the same time and there was less of a mess."

Hermione and Spencer were so absorbed into their conversation that they almost did not notice the cab stopping in front of the restaurant. They got out and Spencer paid the driver before walking to the doors and opening them and turning back to Hermione. "After you." He said.

"Thank you" she said smiling.

And the two walked into the quiet Greek resturant.

* * *

 **Ahh nerd Love aren't they cute? I did not want to have Spencer give her something like roses so I made him give her something that came from A Winters Tale Princess** **Perdita is Queen Hermione's daughter and she wished for those flowers to make wreaths. I thought it was a nice tie in. Also don't forget to leave me what you think they should do after their date. A nice walk or stargazing. It is still a toss up for me. Depending on how much I can make out of their dinner I may post another chapter but after that I will be on hold until I can figure out which one I think would be best. So your opinion counts. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**No matter how many times I say it I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Welcome to Giannopoulos" greeted a young women dressed in all black.

"Hello I have a reservation under Reid for 2." Spencer addressed the women.

"Yes of course we have your table ready. Right this way please." The young women guided them to a small table in the corner.

Hermione looked around the restaurant as she followed the hostess and Spencer. The walls were a pale yellow and there were arches instead of doorframes. Molded into the walls were columns with a little space on the top for a bust. Hermione could make out Alexander the Great, Apollo, Hera, Homer, Aristotle and Demosthenes. The lighting was soft but enough to see the paintings on the walls. Next to their table was a beautiful picture of Santorini.

"Here we are" The hostess said as she indicated the table in front of them.

Spencer held out Hermione's chair for her and she sat down.

"Here are your menus. If you need anything Anna will be your server this evening."

"Thank you."Spencer said reaching for his menu.

Hermione picked up her menu as well and opened it. Everything on it looked so good to her. It had been a long time since she had Greek food. Ron refused to try it and Harry had tried it once for her but did not like it. Whenever she went out with Ginny and the girls she was always out voted on their food choice.

"I don't know if I will be able to decide. Everything looks delicious." She said to Spencer.

"I am glad you like Greek food. I told Morgan where I was taking you and he thought I was crazy."

"Why ever would he think that?"

"According to Morgan no one likes Greek food."

Hermione laughed at this. "It is rare to find someone who truly appreciates it. Not everyone does."

Just then their server appeared at their table bringing with her a bowl of Taramosalata with a side of Pita bread.

"Kali̱spéra. Good evening my name is Anna and I am going to be your server tonight. May I suggest one of our Moscofilero wines tonight?"

Spencer looked at Hermione as she nodded her head. That sounded like a wonderful wine.

"Yes please."

"Excellent. Did you know what you would like to order so would you like a few more minutes?" She asked.

"Hermione?" Spencer asked looking at his date.

"I am ready to order now. I will have the Domates Yemistes and fresh vegetables please." She said speaking to their server.

"And I think I will have the Youvesti please." Spencer said as the woman wrote down their order.

"Perfect. I will go put your order in and then bring out your wine." She said as she finished writing down their orders and collected their menus.

She came back shortly and poured two glasses of wine for them, leaving the bottle on the table.

Once she was gone Spencer looked at Hermione and asked "So who got you in to Greek food?"

Hermione took a sip of the white wine in front of her. She set it down and answered Spencer. "Well it was my parents really. They were dentists and every summer they would close their office for a few weeks and we would go on a family vacation."

"After I got back from my first year of upper school after meeting Harry and Ron, my parents told me that years vacation was to be to Greece. I spent the first 4 weeks of my summer learning as much Greek as I could. We had a wonderful time. We got to see the Parthenon, Meteora, the Delphi Theatre, and Mount Athos. We ended our vacation staying in a charming little villa on Santorini. I loved every minute of it."

"That Christmas my parents gave me that copy of The Iliad I have. I did not get a chance to translate it much once I went back to school because we got busy with classes." She lied. The real reason she could not translate it was she spent several months petrified because of a very large snake.

"So that summer I spent most of my time reading as much as I could. I even managed to convince my parents to skip our annual vacation so I could finish. I have never seen my parents so proud of me as the day when I told them I had finished that book."

"You translated The Iliad from ancient Greek when you were 12 years old?" Spencer said stunned

"Don't look at me like that. You were already in college by that time Dr. Reid." Hermione teased

"Yeah but even I can't speak a different language. Let alone one that has been changing for over 3 millenia"

Before Hermione could answer their food arrived. They thanked their server as she set down the plate.

Hermione looked at Spencer "It is true it was hard. The Greek language has been in use for 3500 years it is always changing. I looked at it like the difference between formal English and informal English. They are the same language just different rules. While the syntax has changed the words have not. The most important thing was to remember that most ancient greek is that it had a lot to do with meters and music."

As the two started on their meals Spencer asked "Have you ever read The Odyssey in ancient Greek?"

"Unfortunately no. My parents said they looked for it but they could not find the set. Any of the ones I have found have been in private collections. I would love to one day but I have read it in English."

"Maybe one day you will find it."

"Perhaps."Hermione said as she went back to her meal.

After they had finished their meals they decided to order some baklava and coffee.

Hermione looked at Spencer and giggled "You have a bit of sugar on your chin." She said point to the spot on her chin.

"Oh" Spencer said as he wiped it off his face. He could not believe he had ever been nervous about this date. It was just Hermione. This was just like all the other times they had been together. Just this time there was no one else around. As Spencer watched Hermione take the last bite of the baklava he was still floored at how beautiful she was and that he was not nervous around her. It was almost too good to be true.

The bill came and Spencer paid for their meals. He held her chair when she stood back up and held out his arm.

"So anything else you would like to do tonight?" He asked as she threaded her arm through his. He did not want this night to end just yet.

"I have an idea"She said with a smile. And the pair left the restaurant off to their next event.

* * *

 **Okay my wonderful readers. This is as far as I have for their date. I really want to hear what you think they should do next. Should they go for a walk, go stargazing or perhaps as one person suggested do both? You have now seen how the dinner portion of the date went so you decide. I have the other chapters written out but I really want to finish off this date on a great note making it magical (no pun intended ). So let me hear you.**

 **BTW all the food I have used is real Greek food.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the ending of the date! Hope I have made it magical for you.**

 **For reasons I am still not 100% sure about I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked the warmth of Hermione's arm resting on his.

"There is a place not to far from here I go to sometimes when I need to think. You have a clear view of the stars. It is the most peaceful place I know besides a library." Hermione said with a smile. She had been having a wonderful time. She could see that Spencer had relaxed and was enjoying himself as much as she was. "It is like my own little piece of heaven. I go there when I need to clear my head or when I just miss my friends."

The couple started on their walk towards Hermione's secret place. Spencer remembered the pictures earlier and asked "I noticed you are really good with children and all of your friends are married and starting their own families. Do you ever think about having your own?"

Hermione thought for a minute "I do. But not for a while. My friends, they all met their spouses early in life. Harry and Ginny have been together since she was 15. It came as no surprise when he proposed. For me I never had that. I never went out in school. I was known as the know-it-all. And then after, I was busy with Uni and I had no time for romance. I want children but I want to live a little first. I want to do my job. I want to travel a little possibly. And with our job I never know when I am going to be home or not. I used to have a cat when I was younger until he died. I would love to have another one, but how can I when I leave at the drop of a hat. I don't really know anyone outside of the team also. Hotch was put in that situation when his wife was killed but he has the support of his sister-in-law. And J.J has Will. They have the support of people outside the team. Right now as my life stands I have the support of the team but my other friends and people I view as family are over 3000 miles away."

Spencer thought about what Hermione had just said. He was amazed at her strength. Here she was and her family and friends were an ocean away. It was true the team was like a family but they did not replace her friends and family in England. Yet she gave all that up for the job.

"One day you will find what your friends have." Spencer said

Hermione smiled. "I sure hope so. So tell me what do you know about astronomy?"

"I can tell you that the origins of Western astronomy can be found in Mesopotamia, where the ancient kingdoms of Sumer, Assyria, and Babylonia were located. A form of writing known as cuneiform emerged among the Sumerians around 3500–3000 BC. In fact the earliest Babylonian star catalogs date from around 1200 By and name star names continued to appear up until the Early Bronze Age."

Hermione laughed at Spencer's very clinical definition. It was something she would have said.

"Do you have a favorite constellation?" she asked him holding on to his arm a little tighter.

"Not really no. I never paid to much attention to the stars. What about you?" Spencer asked. He felt Hermione tighten her grip on his arm and had to remember to breathe.

"Oh I have many. During this time of year though my favorite to look for is Sagittarius."

"The centaur Chiron?"

"Actually no." Hermione said smiling as they walked towards the edge of a small cliff. Below Spencer could see the faint lights of the city. "Here we are." She said showing Spencer the area surrounding them. It was nice. There was grass all around and Hermione was right you really could see the whole sky from here.

"Would you like to hear the true story behind Sagittarius?"

"Yes please." Spencer said

Hermione sat down in the grass and patted the spot next to her. She waited until Spencer had sat down next to her. She layer back and pointed up to the sky as she started telling the tale.

" The myth behind Sagittarius actually refers to Crotus, a satyr that lived on Mount Helicon with the Muses and the son of Pan. He was a skilled musician and was the inventor of the bow and arrow. He went against what normal satyrs were. Where normal satyrs were wild and rowdy , he was gifted in the arts and sciences. He was knowledgeable and kind to humans. He often went hunting on horseback while living with the muses."

Hermione pointed to the arrow of the constellation as she continued her story.

"The arrow points to the heart of the scorpion Scorpius. He stands ready to protect Hercules should the need arise. He has been waiting for Scorpius to attack so he could avenge the death of Orion." She finished.

"Wow I did not know that."Spencer said as he let the new information absorb into his mind. "How do you know all that?"

"A lot of the Greek, Roman and Celtic religions deal with astrology and astronomy and the legends tied to the history. Even now many of the occults that are found still have their roots in one of the older religions. In order to understand them you have to understand the source." Hermione said "See that one right there?" Hermione said as she pointed to another star cluster in the sky.

"Yeah" Spencer said. In truth he did know the names of the constellations but seeing Hermione so excited like this was wonderful to watch.

"That one is Lyra or the harp. According to Greek lore the lyre was invented by Hermes as a child when he strung a tortoise shell. He traded the lyre to Apollo, who then gave it to his son, Orpheus, who was a great poet and musician."

"You said this time of year when I asked if you had a favorite. Do you have an all time favorite that is not seen right now?" Spencer asked

"Yes" Hermione said her voice becoming softer "Canis Major"

"The Great Dog?" Spencer asked. She had said she had a cat but never mentioned a dog.

"More specifically the dog star Sirius. Harry's godfather and Remus' best friend was named Sirius. Sirius could not be there for Harry until he turned 13. And after he was there we all grow close to him. He died when I was 15. It almost killed Harry. Sirius was his parents' best friend. Loosing him was like loosing his parents again. Looking up at the star reminded me that he would always be watching over us no matter what we did. It helped a little knowing that."

"I am sorry I shouldn't have asked" Spencer said. He did not want Hermione to be sad

"No it is okay. It happened a long time ago. Almost 10 years now. You did nothing wrong. Tonight has been perfect."

They sat there for half an hour longer. Hermione pointing out constellations and telling him about them. It was not until Hermione started rubbing her arms that Spencer noticed the time.

"It is getting late. I better get you home." He said standing up offering Hermione his hand.

Hermione took his hand and used it to pull herself off the ground. As they started walking back to Hermione's apartment Hermione rethreaded her arm through Spencer's and pulled herself close to him.

They walked in silence just enjoying each others presence.

When they got to her apartment Hermione fished out her keys from her purse and unlocked the door before turning to Spencer.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Spencer"

"So did I" He said. He thought for a minute "There is a new exhibit at the museum on Saturday. Would you like to go?"

"I would love to" Hermione said with a genuine smile upon her face.

"Great. Well goodnight. I will see you at work tomorrow."

"Yes you will Good night Spencer" she said. Hermione gathered up all of her Gryffindor courage and swiftly gave him a kiss on his cheek before turning red.

"Goodnight." She repeated as she walked into the apartment and shut the door.

Spencer stood there for a moment before he placed a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him and then with a huge smile on his face he turned and walked away. Going back to his apartment where he was sure he would have dreams about Hermione.

* * *

 **Awwww I had so much fun writing this. From the start I wanted Hermione to be the one who kissed Spencer. I also wanted to address a point raised from a guest about getting Hermione an animal. She may have one later in the story but for now she realistically can not. So what did you guys think? Just so everyone knows I try to make sure any facts I use are 100% true so the story of Sagittarius Is a real story.**


	27. Chapter 27

**So this is a short chapter. I just wanted to show how protective people were of Hermione.**

 **Simon says... I still do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

That Friday was Hermione's day off. Harry had told her he would be there around 3 pm London time so that was 10 in the morning for her.

The day after her date with Spencer she went out to lunch with the girls, who demanded to know everything. By the end everyone was smiling. When Penelope asked if they had another date planned and Hermione told them about the Museum trip planned for that weekend, Penelope just about died from happiness.

Hermione smiled recalling the memory. When she had told the girls that she had kissed Spencer in the cheek at the end of the night everyone had started to laugh.

"Count on you to be the one who makes the first move" Emily had said teasing her.

Hermione did not care though. Nothing could ruin the memory of that night. It truly was the perfect date.

At 10 o'clock on the dot Hermione felt the wards shift and heard the floo come to life.

She walked into the living room to see Harry stepping out of the fireplace dusting off the extra soot.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said as she gave the wizard a hug. "Ready to set up some wards?"

"Yeah, but it won't be just me." He said slowly. Harry knew this could either go good or bad depending on Hermione's mood. "I need you to drop the wards on he floo for a few minutes to let through the others."

"Harry James Potter who else is coming here?" she asked as she did what he asked he to do. " There is a very slim chance Dolohov will ever find me here between your wards and mine that should be enough"

"Yes but even a small chance is not one we want to take with you little one" said Remus Lupin as he stepped out of the fire only to be followed shortly by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione gave both men a hug before speaking. "I still say all this fuss is not necessary. Between me and Harry we can make sure he does not get in here. Besides it is not like we can make it unplottable or secret kept. I am in a muggle building surrounded by muggles, working with muggles."

"Yes but like Remus said even the slightest chance the Dolohov could get you is too great. I would be strung up alive by the public if anything happened to you." He said giving her a wink. "Besides I am still holding onto the hope that you will come and work for me at the Ministry."

"Oh you" Hermione said with a smile. "Don't hold your breath on me coming and working for the Ministry. I am happy where I am right here in my little muggle world."

"Yeah and she has her eye on a guy." Harry said with a snicker. Remus was behind him grinning.

"Not so much just my eye anymore Harry. Spencer and me went out on a date this past Tuesday after work. We had a lovely time and are going out again this weekend."

"I am sure there will be tons of wizards crying when they hear the news Mione." Kingsley said. He knew the problems Hermione had with men trying to date her because of her name and reputation as a member of the Golden Trio. In truth he was glad she had found someone she liked. It was about time Hermione had some happiness for herself.

"Why does that not surprise me Mione." Harry said shaking his head laughing "You always get what you want."

"No I do not if I did then Remus and Kings would not be here. But I know no matter what I say it will not change your minds. So tell me what are your plans."

Remus looked at her and answered "Well we are going to be putting your apartment under a modified Fidelius Charm. It only works on witches and wizards and will have no effect on muggles. For that one we will have to leave the property and then come back. I will also be adding my own personal family wards and some I picked up on my travels to also keep out magical beasts like werewolves."

"Wait will you still be able to come over?" Hermione asked

"Yes. Since I am the one casting them my magical signature will be accepted however it will block all wolf's during a full moon and any other wolf besides myself."

"Okay I guess that sounds alright. I want to know more about the modified Fidelius Charm. How does that work? Who came up with it? Does it work?"

"Mione" Harry interrupted "I am sure we can answer all your questions after we set up your wards."

"Right, sorry" Hermione said

"Don't worry about it Mione Harry here has been stressed out since Dolohov escaped. He just wants to make sure you will be safe. We all do." Kingsley told her.

"Thanks Kings. And thank you for coming. I know you guys are just doing this because you care." She said looking at the Minister.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to see if you were ready to come and work for me." He said with a grin. And with that the three men got started on placing the tough wards around Hermione's apartment.

* * *

 **Alright my wonderful readers. So we are going to have another time jump in the next chapter. I have several chapters written and I am uploading them today. I can see the end of the story and I really don't want to let go. I started this story at the beginning of the month and I have been having so much fun with it. :( Who knows what I will do next Either a sequel or another Spencer Hermione story or maybe even another paring. I don't know.**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING there is some light lemons here. Nothing to major. This is my first time writing something like this and I am not sure I can do the full scene. Maybe one day.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds**

* * *

Hermione finished putting the finishing touches on her make up for the night. Spencer was taking her out tonight. It had been one month since their first date and they went out as often as they could. They never let their relationship get in the way of work and sometimes Morgan would ask if they were really together. Fourth of July Hermione and Spencer went back to Hermione's peaceful place. They sat there in each others arms and watched the fireworks together.

Tonight Spencer had surprised her with tickets to the ballet. They were going to see Giselle on its opening night at Harman Hall in Washington D.C.

Hermione got dressed extra carefully as she wanted to look her best tonight.

She had on a nude staples bra on and her panties and her hair was pulled back in an elegant half updo. She had pulled the sides of her hair back and then tucked and pined it so that it looked almost like a knot. She left the rest of her hair fall down her back. Spencer once told her that he could never get used to seeing her hair down, since she always wore it up for work. He would always play with a strand if Hermione rested her head on his shoulder when they were cuddled up watching a movie or reading.

Her dress for tonight though was a beautiful sheath silhouette made of black silk and black lace on top with long sleeves. The dress hit Hermione right above her knee. She loved this dress. She felt sey in this dress.

Spencer was going to be there soon so Hermione rechecked the ward and restrengthened them and transformed her wand into a pen and put it into her beaded black bag. She then put on her shoes, black heels with straps. She was double checking her makeup when she felt the wards shifting followed by Spencer's knock on her door.

"Good evening. You look beautiful" Spencer said after she had opened the door.

Hermione had been noticing that since they had started to go out Spencer seemed to be gaining confidence. He was still Spencer but he was more sure of himself when it came to her.

"Good evening yourself. And thank you. You look very dashing as well." She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

Spencer was dressed in a crisp black shirt with a red tie and black trousers. He had even manged to tame his wild hair.

As they walked out she asked "Are we taking a taxi to the theater?"

"No I got us something special for tonight."

Hermione walked outside and saw a black limo parked out front. She gasped "Oh Spencer. This is amazing."

"I am glad you like it. You are worth it." He said as he guided her to the limo door. The driver appeared and held the door open for them as they climbed in. Hermione saw a bouquet of Gloxinias and arbutus flowers. Hermione knew they meant Love at first sight and love only you respectively. However they had yet to say the words to each other. Maybe this was Spencer's way of telling her how he felt. Maybe he would tell her tonight.

"These are beautiful Spencer. I love them. Thank you." She said as she gave him another kiss. This one more intense then the one in her apartment.

Spencer broke the kiss but held on to her as he said " I am glad you like them. They reminded me of you."

They drank champagne in the limo on their way to the ballet and just enjoyed each others company. After 45 minutes they were pulling up to the hall. The driver got out and opened the door.

The building was gorgous at night. The front of the building was made of glass and was lit up so you could see inside. The words on the outside said HARMAN CENTER FOR THE ARTS SHAKESPEARE THEATRE COMPANY. It took Hermione's breath away.

Spencer linked their arms and guided her inside.

They made their way to their seats and Hermione was once again shocked when she discovered that they were sitting in a box above the left side of the stage. Hermione could see everything from where she was.

"Oh Spencer this is all too much." She said her eyes filled with wonder.

"I don't think so" Spencer said. Seeing Hermione's reaction had been worth the cost of the tickets in his eyes.

"Well Dr. Reid, however are you going to top this?" Hermione said turning to him as she giggled a little.

"I don't know yet. But I am sure I can think of something." He said. Just then the lights dimmed in the theater indicating the show was about to begin.

* * *

At the end of the performance the couple made their way back out front and into the limo that was waiting for them.

They sat in the limo, Spencer's arm around Hermione's waist and Hermione leaning into him.

"Thank you Spencer this has been a truly wonderful night. I feel like a princess."

Spencer looked at the women in his arms. She was so beautiful, and when she smiled it lit up her whole face.

"You deserve it Hermione. Normally when I have been around women I have always been nervous. But around you I am not."

"I think that is because we were friends first." Hermione said as she turned in her seat to face him.

Spencer guided his hand to cup Hermione's face. He slowly moved in and kissed her gently on her lush lips.

Hermione melted into the kiss as Spencer tightened his hold around her waist. Hermione moved so she was straddling his lap. As their bodies pressed closer together Sspencer's tongue invaded Hermione's mouth.

Suddenly Spencer pulled away from Hermione. He looked at her. To him her eyes were the most stunning color of chocolate. He knew that he loved her. He was planning on telling her tonight and it seemed like now was a good a time as any.

"Hermione, I love you. I wanted to do all this for you tonight because I wanted to tell you that. You don't have to say it back if you don't..-"

Hermione cut him off by giving him a kiss. When she pulled away she looked at him "You silly man. I would never say anything I did not mean. I love you too."

Spencer felt his heart soar. He pulled Hermione closer to him and as their bodies pressed against each other their tongues battled for dominance. Spencer broke the kiss and started trailing kisses around Hermione's jaw and down to her collar bone.

The couple were so distracted by each others bodies they did not noticed they had pulled up to Hermione's apartment until the driver stopped and Spencer had to grab a hold of Hermione so she did not fall down.

Hermione moved back to her seat and tried her best to fix her hair before the driver cam around to open their door.

"Do you want to come up Spencer?" She asked.

"I would love to." Spencer said smiling as he tried to readjust his pants to make it more comfortable. "I will tell the driver that we are done for the night then?" he asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head looking at him.

They got out of the limo and Spencer thanked the driver and told him his services were over for the night. As Hermione walked up to her front door she knew Spencer was right behind her. And as she closed the door behind them, she knew tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

 **They told each other they loved one another. How cute. I hope you enjoyed this. As I have said from the beginning I have always known how this story was going to end and we are getting close now. Originally I was not going to do this chapter and just make a passing mention of it later but I felt like it had to be shared.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay so we are closing in on the end here hopefully I can have it finished by the end of today or tomorrow.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"So what does my wonderful godson want for Christmas? I know I have sent some gifts already but I want to make sure he has enough and with Christmas being only 3 weeks away I need time to shop."

Hermione was on a floo call with Ginny at the beginning of December on a Friday morning for her.

"Hermione you are spoiling this child. You already got him a bunch of presents and you have been sending him gifts since he was born. Some things he really does not need." The red headed witch said with a laugh.

"Name on thing I bought him that he does not need!"

"Mione you bought him a copy of Hogwarts: A history."

Hermione laughed as she remembered the look on Ginny and Harry's faces when she told them about the book she had bought their young son.

"Every child needs a copy of that book."

"Mione he is not even 1 year old yet. All he does is sleep, eat, and poop."

"That's why you read it to him for a bedtime story."

Ginny laughed again. There was no arguing with Mione when it came to her books.

"Anyway isn't this about the time you go and meet Spencer for his lunch break?"

Since the night of the ballet Hermione and Spencer spent almost every night in Hermione's apartment when they weren't on a case. Since they had different days off during the week whoever was off would meet the other one for lunch. They had been doing this for the last 5 months.

"He said he was going to go out with Morgan and the guys today. They haven't had guy time in a while. Plus this gives me time to head over to Dragon Street while he is not here."

"So I take it you still haven't told him you're a witch? Hermione you are sleeping together how did you explain the scar on your chest?"

"I told him I got it in the car accident that killed my parents." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Hermione you need to tell him soon." Ginny said looking stern.

"I know. But I just can't figure out how. I mean it is not like I can tell him over breakfast. 'Oh by the way love everything you think you know about magic is false and I am witch. Pass the jam would you.' I mean he would freak out." Hermione said. All of her friends had been pushing her to tell Spencer for months but Hermione just did not know how.

"Who would freak out?" Hermione heard Harry's voice coming from the front of their house as he arrived home from work.

"Hey Harry." She said as he walked into the living room.

"Hermione has still not told Spencer she is a witch." Ginny said as she gave her husband as kiss.

Harry picked up his son and looked at Hermione. "Mione you really need to tell him soon."

"I know that Harry. Anyway have you heard anything about Dolohov yet?" she asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"We have had a few close calls but he seems to always be gone by the time we get there. Don't worry Mione we will get him."

"I know you will Harry. How is Ron liking being a secret keeper?" she asked

"He is okay. He does not like not being able to search for Dolohov himself because it is too risky but he would do anything to keep you safe Mione."

"I know." Hermione said.

"Look Dolohov has been jumping around the country. I want you to be on your guard at all times. If he jumps to America, you and your team are in the papers. It would make it easier for him to find you."

Hermione sighed. For the last year she had been careful to not have her photo taken with the team. However a few months ago a newspaper managed to snap her picture as she was carrying a little girl who had been kidnapped. Since she could not come up with a good reason for the paper not to run it they did.

"I know Harry I will be. And I have been changing my appearance every time I go to Dragon Street." She said with a sigh "Speaking of which I need to get over there and back before Spencer gets off of work. I love you both and little James."

"We love you too Mione" Ginny said as the floo was disconnected.

Hermione got up from the floor and got ready to head out to Dragon Street.

* * *

"Ok pretty boy. What was so important that you told Hermione not to come see you for lunch and instead you dragged us out." Morgan said as the 4 men sat at a table in a resturant. They had finished their lunches but could tell Reid had something on his mind.

"I wanted to get your opinion on something." He said as he pulled out a small box and placed it in front of Morgan.

"Reid is that what I think it is?" Morgan asked as he took the box and opened it.

"If you think it is an engagement ring, then yes, it is what you think it is." Spencer said as Morgan pulled out the small golden ring that had been contained in the box.

It was a simple ring. Yellow gold band with a round ruby in the center. Where the band met the stone on either side there was a Celtic Triquetra.

"What are these words that are inscribed?" Hotch asked as the ring was passed to him

"Cariad tragwyddol. It is welsh for eternal love. Hermione studied all the older religions for her PhD but she told me that Celtic was always her favorite because her school was in Scotland."

"I think she will love it." Hotch said as Rossi passed the ring back to Spencer, who put it back in the box.

"You don't think it is too soon?" He asked looking at the men.

"Kid if it was anyone else I would say yes. But you and Hermione are like nothing I have seen before. You are both intelligent beings and you know what is best for you. I think you guys will be happy. But the question is how do you feel about her?" Rossi asked looking at the young man.

"I love her. I never thought I would find someone who is like her. The idea of one person in all the world being perfect for another used to make no sense to me. But now I don't think I could ever be with anyone but her."

"Then that's all. That matters." Hotch said smiling. "You both have never let your personal life interfere with your work so as long as you keep doing that I have no problem."

"Thanks Hotch. And thanks guys. I really needed to tell someone." Spencer said as he put the ring box back in his pocket.

"Do you know how you are going to ask her?" Morgan asked as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Yeah I was thinking about Christmas eve. Her parents had this tradition of opening one gift the night before Christmas. I was able to find her a copy of 'The Odyssey' in the original Greek. It is something I know she wants. I was going to put one of her ribbons she uses as a bookmark in there with the ring tied to it." Spencer said as he thought of his plan.

"Wow. Sounds like something she will love." Morgan said with a smile on his face.

"A toast to Spencer and Hermione may you two have a long and happy life toegther." Rossi said as he lifted his glass.

All the men toasted the couple before paying their bills and heading back into the office. Unaware that trouble was right around the corner.

* * *

 **So the Triquetra is a symbol that can mean a lot of different things. In this case it means past, present and future. I wanted to give Hermione a ring that would mean a lot of different things. In my mind Spencer picked out the ring because of her necklace which he has never seen her take off. I also really wanted to bring back Homer because the Iliad was the first thing they connected over.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Straight to the story. I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The team started to exit the plane. It was early in the morning around 3 am by the time they landed. They had just spent the last week in the mountains of Montana. Everyone was ready to get back home by the end. Penelope had come with the this time to help in the grid search while they were tracking a serial killer who was hiding.

"Erg I just want to go home and sleep for a week." Hermione said as she readjusted her bag and stepped off the plane.

"You can't sleep for a week Hermione. Christmas is in 4 days. Everyone is coming over to mine and Wills house for Christmas dinner." J.J said as she followed Hermione off the plane.

"Ah but a girl can dream can't she. Don't worry J.J. I will be there awake and ready to celebrate."

The team made their way into the hanger where the cars were parked. As Hermione walked through the hanger doors she felt a sudden chill go down her spine. She looked around for the hanger searching for what was off when she heard a voice in the shadows call to her.

"Ello' beautiful. Miss me?"

She watched as Anton Dolohov stepped out of the shadows and into the light blocking their path to the cars.

The team pulled their guns and stepped in front of Hermione and Penelope.

"FBI STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Hotch yelled.

"Oh what's this little muggle weapons?" Dolohov said with a sneer.

"Get back guys!" Hermione said as she pushed herself in front of her team her wand in her hand.

"Hermione get back!" Morgan yelled at her.

"Why little mudblood, did you not tell them about me? I am hurt. Let's see if we can take care of those guns shall we." Dolohov waved his wand and the team dropped their guns which had become super hot burning their hands.

"What the hell just happened?" Emily asked as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Have you not even told them about your stolen magic? Is it because you know you do not deserve it? Bellatrix told me how you screamed as she tortured you. And about how you cried and begged her to stop as she branded you."

"Bellatrix was an insane bitch who got what she deserved when Molly Weasley killed her." Hermione said as she stood her ground in front of her team. She had to protect them. She had to protect Spencer.

"She was worth a million of you Mudblood!" Dolohov screamed. "Maybe I won't kill you just yet. Maybe I will make you watch your friends die first. After all I had to watch my friends die when Potter killed the Dark Lord."

"NO YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM!" Hermione screamed as she threw up the strongest shield charm she could think of around her team, holding them in place.

"Oh Ho protective of these dirty muggles are you? Once I deal with you I will kill the just because I can. Your death will kill Potter and the blood traitor so much it will be worth it."

"Not if I kill you first. STUPEFY!" Hermione yelled and a blot of red light came out of her wand and rushed towards Dolohov.

The team watched in horror as different color lights flashed before their eyes out of the sticks both Hermione and the man were holding. No one knew what was going on except for Rossi who looked more worried then anything as he yelled out to Hermione "Your necklace! Use your necklace!"

Hermione sent another spell at Dolohov and he rolled to miss it. As he was down Hermione grabbed her Lion necklace tight in her hand and yelled "PHOENIX!"

Dolohov got back up and yelled "INCENDIO!"

Hermione saw the line of fire coming toward her "AGUAMENTI" she yelled and a stream of rushing water shot out of her wand and stopped the fire.

Suddenly the team heard popping sounds from all around them as people seemed to appear out of thin air and more bright lights shot towards the man knocking him out.

Spencer recognized one of the man as Hermione's friend Harry and a few other people he had seen in pictures. But where did they come from and what the hell was going on with his girlfriend?

The group of strangers rushed over to Hermione as she created thick chains that wrapped around Dolohov, before she picked up his wand and turned around.

She saw Remus and Tonks, Dean, Kingsley, and both Harry and Ron standing behind her.

"Mione!" The boys yelled as the grabbed her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ron as he pulled her away from him to take a look.

"I am fine now." She said as she looked at Harry. "Thank Merlin for that necklace Harry." She said

"I am just glad you are alright." Harry said

Hermione handed Dolohov's wand to Remus as Dean and Tonks made sure he was chained up and then dissappear with him. Taking him back to Azkaban to be locked up.

"Hermione" Kingsley said as he came up beside her. "We are going to have to Obliviate the muggles that saw what happened who can't know about magic. I need you to tell me which one you are dating."

"No Kingsley you can't take their memories from them!" Hermione said as she pulled herself out of the boys arms and stood in front of Kingsley.

"You know the laws Mione. They can not know about the magical world unless they are in a relationship with a witch or wizard."

"But they are my team. I trust them with my life. They would never tell anyone. Please Kingsley!" Hermione begged the Minister.

"I can't Mione. You know the laws." He said looking down upon her. His face was sad as he knew this was tearing her up.

"Kingsley you owe me a life debt. I am calling it in. Let my team keep their memories." She said in a hurry. She had saved Kingsley from a falling wall at the battle of Hogwarts and the life debt was created. She never thought she would use it, but she was not about to give up with out a fight.

Kingsley looked at the little witch in front of him. He could not ignore a life debt.

"Ok Mione. Fine." He conceded after a moment. "But it is all or nothing they all have to agree to a tongue tie jinx or they will all have their memories removed."

"Thank you Kings" Hermione said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me yet Mione. I am serious. One person does not agree and they all will be obliviated."

"I know but I trust them. Can you make me a portkey to my apartment so I can tell them everything?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. We will take care of anyone else who saw anything and the cameras. Make sure you tell them the severity of their promise."

He pulled a small key chain out of his robes and tapped his wand to it. It glowed blue for a second then returned to normal.

He handed it to her and said "It is word activated. The word is Home."

"Thank you." Hermione said as she turned towards her team who was still frozen standing in place watching everything. "Guess I better get it over with."She took a deep breath and walked over to talk to her stunned team.

* * *

 **So Hermione has been forced to tell her secret. I really wanted to show Hermione as the kick ass witch she is and I also wanted to show the team try to protect her. Next up Hermione explains everything to the team. Will they all agree? And what about Spencer?**


	31. Chapter 31

**So now we have part 1 of the confession. I had to divide it up because there is so much to tell.**

 **Even when I close my eyes I still do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Granger what is going on? Who was that? And where did all those people come from?" Hotch said as Hermione walked over to the area where the team was.

"I promise to answer all your questions as soon as we are out of here." She pulled out the key chain and held it in her hand and held it out to the team. "You all have trusted me for over a year. I need you to trust me one more time. I promise I will tell you everything."

The team looked at each other. The only one who made a move was Rossi. He was now standing next to Hermione.

"What do you need?" Hotch asked

"Just for everyone to hold on to this key chain. Just a finger will do."

Hotch looked at the key ring in her hand. He did not understand at all. He saw David put a finger on the chain without a moments hesitation. Hotch decided that if David trusted her then he could do.

"Okay. But you have a lot of explaining to do." He said as he placed a finger on the key chain. Following his lead the rest of the team copied him placing a finger on the chain until everyone had a place on it.

Hermione made sure everyone was touching the portkey before she said "Home"

A bright blue light surrounded the group and they were gone in the next second.

They reappeared in Hhermione's living room a second later. As the team landed around the room Morgan backed away.

"What was that?" he demanded to know

"I promise to tell you everything. Why don't you all have a seat." Hermione said as she sat down. The team once again looked at each other. There was no way to explain what was going on. Slowly every member left standing took a seat around the room.

"What I am about to tell you may come as a shock." Hermione started once everyone sat down. "Everything you have ever heard about magic. Witches and wizards, dragons, trolls, faries. It is all true. When I was 11 years old I got my invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents do not have magical powers. I am classified as a muggle born witch. On the train to school the first time I met Harry and Ron."

"Wait a minute. You're a witch? I don't know." Emily said not knowing if she believed her friend.

"Yes I am. This is my wand." Hermione said as she showed them her vine wood wand.

"Magic does not exist." Morgan said standing up.

Hermione sighed as she flicked her wrist at Morgan and his cell phone and wallet flew towards her.

She levitated the items back to Morgan who was stunned. "Yes, it is very real."

Morgan grabbed his items and put them away and sat back down.

"Where was I?" Hermione started her story again "Oh Harry. So Harry was living with his aunt and uncle at this time. See when he was born a prophecy was told about a child who would be able to defeat a very powerful and very dark wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort was obsessed with blood purity. Him and his followers were convinced that anyone who was not born from 2 magical parents was below them, with Muggleborns being the lowest. They believed that Muggle borns like myself brought dirty blood into the wizarding world. The prophecy described a child born to people who had defied Voldemort 3 times. Harry's parents were in a secret group called the Order of the Phoenix and fit those requirements. So they went into hiding, but they were betrayed by someone they thought was their friend. On Halloween 1981 when Harry was just a year old Voldemort entered the Potters home. He killed Harry's father James and then made his way to the nursery. Lily Potter gave her life to protect her son. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry the curse rebounded and killed him instead, leaving Harry alone in the world."

"We were not always friends. In fact the first part of the year I was alone. Since I was muggle born I felt like I had to prove myself to everyone. I was the top of my class and answered every question the teachers gave us. I may have had the grades but I had no friends. My first few months at school were very lonely. Then on Halloween that year a troll managed to get into the castle. I was hiding away in the girls lavatory and Harry and Ron came to find me. We managed to defect the troll and when the professor's came in I took the trouble for them. We were friends since then."

"We had so many adventures in school too many to name now. But I will say that Voldemort was not truly dead and he was very actively trying to return to power."

"He managed to return to his body at the end of our fourth year of school and he called his followers to him. His followers were also known as Death Eaters. He tried to kill Harry again that year but Harry was able to escape."

"Almost immediately our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore who was the only one Voldemort ever truly feared, was able to recall the Order to start fighting him again."

Hermione looked over the faces of the people in her living room. Emotions ranged from curiosity, shock, disbelief, and sadness.

Hermione took a breath before telling the next part of her tale.

"At the end of our 5th year Voldemort managed to convince Harry that he had captured his godfather and was torturing him in the Department of Mysteries in our Ministry of Magic. Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to family. He would have done anything to save him. At the time Hogwarts was under the control of an evil little woman named Umbridge. All of the people we could trust were gone. So we flew to the Ministry to save him. But it was a trap Sirius was not there. That was where I first met Dolohov. He was going to curse me and I silenced him."

Hermione pulled her shirt up to show the team her scar that ran from the bottom of her bra down to her hipbone. She looked at Spencer.

"There was never a car accident. I got this from him. The curse he sent would have set my organs on fire before melting them and killing me. Because he could not say the spell out loud I was able to survive. I was knocked out after that. When I woke up I found out that the Order came to rescue us, but Sirius was killed."

"Loosing Sirius was terrible for Harry. He was so depressed. In our next year we learned that the reason that Voldemort was able to come back was because he had created Horcuxes. This is a very dark piece of magic that will split a person's soul and place a piece of it in another container. From what Professor Dumbledore could find out Voldemort created 7 of these. He was trying to track them down and had found one. Him and Harry went to get it. When they got back though, someone let death eaters into the castle. They cornered Professor Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy tower. Harry was hidden and saw the whole thing. They killed him that night."

Hermione was crying at this point and did not notice Rossi had stood up and walked over to her. He was holding a handkerchief. Hermione took the piece of cloth and mouthed thank you to him as he sat back down. Hermione wiped her face and tried to calm herself before she continued.

"We knew Hogwarts was no longer safe for any of us. Harry was the biggest threat against Voldemort. Being friends with Harry put both me and Ron in danger as well. Ron's family was considered to be blood traitors because they did not follow the blood fanatics and I was in danger because I was a muggle born."

"The next year we ran."

* * *

 **I hope I did not leave anything out of here. I know I glossed over most of their school years but that is because in the long run it did not have much to do with the ending of what she is telling them. I really love that no one is talking and just letting her tell her story. What do you think Spencer's reaction to all of this will be? Stay tuned part 2 will be up soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is part 2 of Hermione's confession.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"I know I have told you all that my parents were dead. That is not all true. Jean and Sam Granger are alive. They are just under different names. We knew that Harry was going to hunt the Horcruxes. Ron and I were not about to let him go alone. Ron's family would be protected by their blood status. Even though they were blood traitors they were still pureblood. Plus there was too many of them to hide. Me however, I knew my parents would be at risk. I had told them an awful lot about Harry and I knew if Death Eaters came they would be tortured and killed. So I changed their memories. I made them believe that their names were Monica and Wendell Wilkins that they had no children and they wanted to move to Australia. I left them knowing that even if I survived my parents would never know who I was. I want back to our house after the war and found that Death Eaters had come after my parents had left. They had destroyed it in rage. The muggle police have it marked down as a gas explosion I think."

"We went into hiding after the Death Eaters killed the Minister and took over the Ministry. We managed to find a Horcrux but we had no way of destroying it. We were camping in the woods when a double agent of the Order managed to send us a sword to destroy it. We got rid of it and were planning our next move when we were captured."

Hermione started shaking as memories of the Manor came flooding back to her. Penelope moved to comfort her by putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione started speaking again her voice breaking up "We tr-tried to out run them. But we couldn't. I sent a hex at Ha – Harry to mask his identity. But they knew me and Ron were friends of Harry's. They took us to Malfoy Manor. They were about to call Voldemort when Bellatrix saw the sword. It was supposed to be in her vault. She had the boys thrown into the cellar and kept me out to question me."

Hermione had to wipe the tears pouring from her eyes before she could speak again. "There are 3 curses in the wizarding world that are called unforgivable. The use of any of them on another wizard will earn you a life sentence at Azkaban, the wizard prison. There is the killing curse, and the imperius curse, which allows a person to control another, and the cruciatus curse. That curse is also called the torture curse because it causes whoever is hit with it to be in an unimaginable amount of pain. Bellatrix would hold me under the curse for 4 minutes at a time for almost a half hour. She demanded to know how we got into her vault. Every time she casted that curse it felt like my whole body was in fire. All my nerves felt like I was being stabbed over and over again. You can go insane from the pain. Bellatrix actually drove my friend Neville's parents insane after Voldemorts first fall. When she was done she sat on my legs and carved the word into my arm. Mudblood is a very foul name for someone of non magic decent. She wanted to make sure that I would be recognized as what I was."

"We escaped with the help of a house elf named Dobby. He saved us all but as we were leaving Bellatrix threw her knife and killed him."

"After her reaction we knew there was something in her vault she did not want us to see. So we broke into the wizard bank. We found another horcrux. We knew there was one at Hogwarts so we went there. Voldemort found out what we were doing and came to Hogwarts. The Professor's secured the castle while Harry searched and Ron and I destroyed the one we found in the vault."

"That was the start of the Battle of Hogwarts. We managed to find the horcrux and get rid of it. The last one left was this snake that never left the side of Voldemort. We knew we had to kill the snake if we had any hope of destroying him. We were running in the castle when I saw Remus battling Dolohov. I saw Remus fall and Dolohov about to kill him. I sent a stunner and hit him directly in his chest throwing him into a wall and knocking him out. We must have been fighting for hours when the Death Eaters suddenly left the castle. We heard Voldemorts voice echoing across the castle. He said that we would have an hour to take care of our injured or dead. Then he told Harry he would be waiting for him in the Forbidden Forest and if Harry did not come to him in that time he would kill everyone in the castle."

"Before he died our double agent gave Harry memories. It showed us that when Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby and the curse rebounded a piece of his soul detached and went into Harry. Harry was a horcrux that was never meant to be made. Harry knew he had to get rid of it. He went into the forest and met Voldemort willingly. Because he did the piece of Voldemort's soul that was in Harry was killed. Harry faked being dead and the death eaters brought his body back to the castle."

"Seeing Harry like that was worse then you can imagine. He was supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort, but in that moment he just looked like the 17 year old boy he was. Neville managed to destroy the snake and right after he did Harry stopped faking dead. He defeated Voldemort in the Great Hall. The Death Eaters that did not flee were rounded up and thrown in Azkaban to await their trials for crimes committed against Wizard and muggle kind. And the three of us were branded as the Golden Trio by the newspapers."

Hermione looked at the team. Penelope was still sitting next to her but everyone else had yet to move. Hermione could see the tears on J.J and Emily's faces as well as Rossi's. They all had a look of terror and shock etched on their faces. The worse person to look at was Spencer. He looked lost and hurt. It tore Hermione to see him like that.

"So that's why Dolohov was after me. He has never forgiven me for living and for defeating him in the battle. You also now know I am a witch. And now you have a choice to make."

"What kind of choice?" asked Hotch

"Wizarding law states that we are not allowed to ever use magic in front of muggles. If we have to the muggles memories of magic are removed to prevent our world of exposure. I called in a favor from our Minister, he was the man who you saw me talking to. If you all agree to never speak of the magical world to anyone other then each other and also agree to have a small jinx put on you to prevent it then you can keep your memories. But if even one person refuses then everyone has to have their memories erased." Hermione said looking at each person in her living room. "I will leave you to decide." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Wow *wipes brow* that was hard. I was trying to fit in everything I could that was important. So what do you think? Up next see what the team decides and we finally get to see Spencer's reaction. Hehehe *evil laugh***


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright so here is what the team decides and also the fallout from Spencer. Enjoy.**

 **Even if I walked a thousand miles I would still not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

After Hermione left the room everyone looked at one another.

"I can't believe someone would do that to a child. And everything Hermione has been through and all before she was 18." Emily said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"So you all believe her?" Asked Morgan his face was still impassive.

"I can tell you all everything she said was the truth. One of the men at the hanger is my best friends son. I call him my nephew. He has told me all of this before just not in so many details. I have known Hermione was a witch since the day after she showed us the scar on her arm." Rossi said staring at Morgan.

"Wait that was Dean?" Asked Hotch. He had heard stories or the young boy and had even seen pictures.

"Yes. Look Hermione went out on a limb to allow us this choice. She obviously trusts us enough to risk going to jail. Dean has told me that is what could happen if a witch or wizard reveal themselves to non magical people."

"I can't even imagine having to know your parents are alive and they don't know you. How did she do it? How did she survive? My poor Mi." Penelope said as she started to cry again.

"From what Dean told me she is called the brightest witch of her age. She is exceptionally smart and strong." Rossi answered

"She would have to be to go through all of that." J.J said as he moved to comfort Penelope.

The group sat and thought about that they had just heard. Hearing Hermione tell them what she had been through was hard. Seeing her reactions were the verification they needed. Rossi had confirmed that their feelings were true. Hermione was telling the truth.

"Reid you have been quiet this whole time. What are you thinking?" Rossi asked as he faced Spencer.

"What is there to say. I thought I knew magic did not exist but I also know logically there is no other explanation for what we just saw." He said

"Yeah but how are you doing with this?" asked J.J

"I really don't know. If you all agree to do it then I won't argue with staying silent about this whole thing." He said

"What about you and Hermione?" Morgan asked

"Honestly, I just find out my girlfriend has been lying to me for over a year. Even if we have only been together for 6 months that is still 6 months that she could have told me. I saw what that guy told her. He asked which one I was because anyone who was in a relationship could have been told. But she never did. I don't know where that leaves us." Spencer said as he looked down at his hands.

"I am sure she had a reason Kid." Rossi said

"Sure maybe." Spencer answered

Just then Hermione walked back in the room. "Have you all decided?" she asked.

"Oh MI!" Penelope exclaimed as she threw herself across the room and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"We will keep the secret" Hotch said as he looked at the women.

"Can I ask how did you manage to convince the Minister to let you do this?" Asked Rossi

"I saved his life, so he owed me. I never thought I would ever use it but I did. Thank Merlin Kings likes me enough to not throw me in jail. I just did the equivalent of blackmailing the President of the United States. I think though Kings was looking for a way out of the law."

Hermione pulled out her wand and quickly cast the spell. "There you go. Now this will just stop you if you ever try to tell anyone about the magical world. It will not harm you but it will alert the Ministry that you tried to tell someone."

"Okay well it is late. I think we could all use some sleep." Hotch said standing uo. J.J, Emily and Penelope all surrounded Hermione and gave her a hug before going to stand by the door.

"Um how are we going to get home?" Asked Morgan as he too stood up to leave.

"The Ministry took care of that all your cars are parked out front." Hermione said with a smile. She was glad her team had accepted her magic and had agreed to keep her secret.

"See you tomorrow Kiddo. You did great" Rossi said as he gave Hermione a hug and left the room.

Finally it was just Hermione and Spencer left in the living room.

"Spencer" Hermione started to say. But Spencer got up off the couch and stormed into the bedroom.

Hermione followed him. She found him with his bag on the bed open. He was putting his things into the bag.

"Spencer please let me explain." Hermione said her voice thick with emotions.

"Is it true?" he asked not looking at her as he continued to pack his things away. "Is it true you could have told me before this because we were in a relationship?"

Hermione did not know what to do. She knew she have told him before.

She looked down at her shoes "yes" she said in a small voice "but let me explain-"

"I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! I told you about Hinkle, and my mother, I told you about my fears. I told you everything about everything and you kept this from me. Why?! Rossi knew! He has known for months now! Tell me what reason you have for not telling me?!" He finished as he zipped up his bag

"I was afraid! I was afraid that you would not believe me and you would leave me. Spencer I love you!"

"No Hermione I could have accepted it. But I can't accept that you have been lying to me since I met you." He grabbed his bag from the bed and throw down a square book. "I am sorry Hermione but I don't know if I can ever trust anything you say." And with that he started walking to the door. He pointed at the book on the bed. "I was going to give that to you at Christmas. You can have it. I am sorry."

And he walked out of the apartment not seeing Hermione crying as she fell to the ground behind him.

* * *

 **Okay just for clarification Spencer just gave her the book he did not give her the ring. For Spencer trust is everything and he feels betrayed because Hermione could have told him but did not.:*(**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The hours turned into days, and the days turned into weeks. Spencer was still not talking to Hermione. They would work together if they had to but Spencer spent most of this time trying to avoid her. Everyone on the team was worried. While their work never suffered everyone could see that their friends were hurting.

A month after Spencer walked out of Hermione's life the team found themselves in D.C tracking a drug manufacturer that was a suspect in 6 murders.

They were waiting in the police station for Garcia to find a location. As always as soon as he could Spencer left the room, leaving Hermione alone with the girls. J.J and Emily walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Hermione. How are you doing?" asked J.J

"Are you asking me about the case or about Spencer?" she asked as she looked at her friends.

Emily looked put the glass window of the room and found Spencer with her eyes. He was talking with Morgan. "Hermione what is going on with you and Reid?"

"He hates me." Hermione said in a solemn voice. "He says I lied to him the whole time we were dating. He is mad because I did not tell him. Hell I am mad at myself. But I was afraid of something like this happening. He left that night. He won't talk to me. He won't answer my calls. I have been thinking about going back to England. The team can not function like this. Yes we do our jobs but it is not the same. And being around him every day is painful."

"Hermione just give him time maybe-" J.J started to say but she could not finish because Morgan came in just then and told them they had the location. The girls got up from the table and got ready to go to their raid.

* * *

The team gathered in the center of the warehouse. Since this case had a lot to do with drugs the Vice officers had taken the suspects into custody. The guy they were looking for however was not found. While everyone else was outside dealing with the mess of drug dealers the team grouped up to figure out where their suspect had gone.

Just then a shot rang out in the cold and empty building. All the agents had pulled their guns and turned to the sound. Rossi saw the shooter first and he took his shot hitting his target.

"Is everyone alright?" Hotch called out.

"Clear."

"Clear"

"Clear"

….

"SPENCER!" Hermione cried out as she spotted Spencer on the floor a pool of blood under him. "NO!"

She rushed over to him. He was shot through his vest in his back. Hermione could see from where the bullet hit it had punctured his lung. Spencer was bleeding to death right before her eyes.

"No Spencer I am sorry. I am so sorry." She cried. She did not notice her team behind her as she cradled her former lovers head.

Suddenly Hermione had an idea. She grabbed her lions necklace and called out for Harry. "Harry bring our family" she said into the lion. She knew if she timed it right Harry would be there and would help. If not … well then.

She gently lowered Spencer's head back to the floor and placed her hands on his chest.

She closed her eyes and visualized a flow of white energy flowing from her and into Spencer.

She opened her eyes and cried our "VIM TRANSFERTUR!"

The team had to shield their eyes as a bright white light surrounded both Hermione and Spencer. They turned back just in time to see Hermione fall to the floor.

In the next second there was sounds of popping all around them.

"HERMIONE!"Screamed Ginny Potter as she rushed to her friends side.

"What happened?" Harry asked turning to the remaining members of the BAU.

"Spencer was shoot in the back by a suspect. We thought the area was cleared. He must have hidden and then come back out. Hermione put her hands on him and said something." Morgan said explaining to Harry what he had just seen.

"She said Vim transfertur. It means Life force transferred in latin. What did she do? Is she going to be okay?" Emily asked

"Are you sure you heard that correctly?" asked a man the team knew as Remus

"Yes. I grew up in a Catholic home. I know latin."

"That spell is a very old spell that no one uses. It can save someone from the brink of death. However it does that by pulling the life force out of the one who cast it. Your friend will be fine now, but we have to hurry to save Hermione." He turned to Harry "We can try to replace her life force . We might have enough people to where it will just drain us a little."

"We want to help. Can we give her some of out life force?" asked Rossi looking at Remus.

"If you really want to. It would help lessen the amount we each have to give. I will warn you that you will be very tired afterwards." Remus said

"Just tell us what to do" Hotch said

"We need to form a circle around Hermione and everyone needs to hold hands. Don't let go for anything. I will say the spell and it will pull a small amount of energy from each of you and into me and from there it will go back into Hermione. Because this is purely magical she should wake up after." Remus said

The team did what he said. They formed a circle around Hermione each member separated by a magical witch or wizard who loved Hermione.

As soon as they were in place they saw Remus close his eyes and place his hands on Hermione. Ginny Potter was holding on to David's hand and had on hand on Remus' shoulder. On the other side his wife Tonks was doing the same thing but with Emily.

They heard Remus call out "Vim transfertur" and the white light reappeared. No one let go of the persons hand they were holding. However they each felt a slight pull on their chest.

When the white light disappeared Remus looked at the group and said "Thank you. You can let go now. She should be waking up in just a minute."

Sure enough Hermione's eyes started to open slowly. Harry and Ron were by her side in an instant.

"Harry" Hermione said weakly. "I knew you would get here in time."

"Mione why would you do that. We almost lost you!" Harry said as he brushed his fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Because I love him" she said quietly

Remus came over and said "We have to get her to St. Mungos Harry."

Harry picked up his friend and carried her bridal style in his arms as he stepped away from the group and disappeared with a pop.

"Wait, a lot of people know she is here." Morgan said as he watched the wizard and his team mate just dissappear in thin air.

"My wife is already taking care of that" Remus said in a calm voice. "As far as anyone outside of this group is concerned Hermione Granger was at home on this case with the flu."

He turned and walked away joining the rest of the witches and wizards. "We will take care of her. You take care of your friend." He said before he turned on his heel and disappeared, the rest of the group following him in their actions.

* * *

 **Okay so I am almost done. I am thinking maybe 2-3 chapters left before it is all done. I have been thinking about possible sequels to this and I think I may have an idea. It will take me a while to get out a story line to follow but if I decide to go with it I hope you will read it.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay this chapter is super short but it needed to be done. Hopefully I can wrap this all up in the next chapter!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Harry Potter walked up to Hermione's room in St. Mungos. Hermione had been there for 3 days and was going to be leaving today. He still could not believe that he almost lost her twice in less then 2 months.

He walked into her room to find Hermione sitting up on the bed looking out the window.

"Mione." He said not wanting to scare her.

"Hey Harry" she said turning to him.

"Hermione what wwere you thinking doing that spell. You know what it does that is why it is not used. We could have lost you." Harry said as he sat on the bed and looked at his best friend. She could not be more family to him if she was blood. It killed hi to think she almost died.

"Harry I knew there was no danger. I knew you would come right away. I did it because I still love him. I could not live in a world where he does not live. Even we are not together."

"You put too much faith in me Mione."

"No I put just enough. I know you Harry James Potter. I knew you would never let me down."

Harry though about this. "Have you decided what you are going to do?" He asked

"Yes." She said looking away from him and back to the window. "I need your help."

* * *

In Virginia, the team was in the conference room. Spencer was at home recovering from his wound. No one could believe that he was alive. Even the doctors were stunned. By all accounts he should be dead. But the team knew that Hermione had saved him. They had not seen her since Harry took her to their hospital 4 days ago.

"Do you guys think Hermione is okay?" Penelope asked

"I am sure if anything happened Harry would have told us. Remus said she would be fine." Rossi said.

"Yeah but why has she not come back yet?" Emily asked

"I am sure she will come back when she can." Hotch said. He was worried about Hermione also but he did not want the team to know.

"Do you think she will stay? I know she was thinking about leaving before all this." J.J asked as she looked around the room.

"I am sure she let us know when she is ready" Hotch answered

"And so I am ready" a voice said.

"Hermione!"The team all said. Penelope rushed to her side and gave her a hug.

"I actually came to see you Hotch" Hermione said.

"Your leaving aren't you." Hotch asked

"Yes" Hermione said as she handed him her badge and gun. "The team can not function the way it was. Seeing Spencer shot like that killed me. I do not think I can remain objective if he was ever in danger. I can't put the rest of the team in danger. Besides I think it would be better for everyone if I was back in England." Hermione said

She looked around the room at the people she had grown close to over the past year.

"Mi, I am going to miss you." Penelope said as she hugged Hermione one Moe time.

"Yeah Hermione, we will miss you. There is no chance of talking you out of this is there?" Morgan asked

"No. I have already moved all my things back to London and gave my landlord notice I was leaving. I really only just came by to say goodbye. And to give you something."

Hermione walked out of the room and came back in with a large cage covered with a cloth.

She took the cloth away and revealed a beautiful Great Horned Owl. The owl was dark wine red and had golden eyes. Hermione set the cage in front of Penelope.

"This here is Ophelia. She is a post owl. Since I will be in the magical world technology will not work. Too much magical interference. If you need to get a hold of me just write a letter and give it to her. She will find me. She is a special owl that is used for transatlantic post." Hermione said as she handed Penelope a large bag. "In here are her treats. When she brings you a letter you can give her one or really any kind of food to reward her. She will hunt for her meals so as long as you let her out she will be fine."

"Hermione does Reid know you are leaving?" Rossi asked her

"No. I think it is better this way. He was so mad at me. I don't want him to feel guilty for me leaving. While yes I am leaving because of our separation, I am also leaving because I miss my family. I really need them right now and they need me."

"We will miss you" Emily said

Hermione gave her team one last hug.

"Remember if you ever need me just give a letter to your owl. She will find me. I love you all." She said as she walked backwards away from the table. She took one last look around the room before she pulled out her wand and turned slightly on her heel. Disappearing from their sight.

* * *

 **I am sorry. I had too. Next chapter will be up shortly**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Good night James. Mummy loves you" Ginny kissed her 17 month old son as she laid him down in his crib. She walked out of his room and quietly closed the door behind her. She made her way down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Ginny knew Harry was going to try to get Hermione to go to the Leaky Cauldron tonight after work so she did not know if she should expect to see her husband soon or not.

She had just sat down with her cup of tea when the floo opened and her husband walked into the room.

"She did not go I take it?" Ginny said as she sipped her tea.

"No she told me she had too much left on the werewolf protection act to complete." Harry said as he kissed his wife on her head and walked over to the stove where his dinner was waiting. "She has been back for 10 months now. She never goes out, or comes over. The only time I see her is when I come into the Magical law offices. I am worried about her Gin. Anytime I bring up her time in America she either changes the subject or walks away. I want my best friend back."

"She misses him Harry. Spencer was to her like you are to me. Sh left America because it was too painful to see him everyday knowing that she could never have him because he was mad at her. But she still loves him and I think if it ever came down to it she would leave everything for him again."

"I just wish I could help her." Harry said as he pushed the plate of food away from him. Suddenly he was not so hungry anymore.

"I know. So do I" Ginny said.

Just then there was a tapping on the kitchen window.

"Iisn't that Ophelia?" asked Ginny as Harry opened the window to let the large owl fly in.

"Yeah, and she had a message addressed to me." Harry said bewildered. He had helped Hermione pick out this owl for her team as a way of contacting her after she left. They would have no reason to be writing him

"Well open it!" Ginny said as she leaned over her husband's shoulder to read the letter.

"It is from the team at the BAU. They have an idea." Harry said a smile spreading on his face as he read the letter. This might just work.

Harry rushed into Hermione's office the next morning. He had already talked to Kingsley and was now on a time crunch to get to Hermione. He calmed his breathing as he entered her office.

"Mione" he called as he threw open the door to her office "We need you to come out with us. We just got a report of a werewolf who is being discriminated against over in Dorset and they are demanding that you come."

"Oh alright Harry" Hermione grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. "Are we apparating there?"

"No we are taking a portkey" He said as he held out a small kids shoe.

Hermione placed a hand on the shoe and felt the pull around her naval.

When she landed she took a look around. This was not Dorset. She was back in Quantico at the spot where her and Spencer had spent their first date looking up at the stars. Hermione looked around for Harry, but she could not see him. However next to her was a letter. Hermione picked it up and read it.

MIONE

I am sorry for tricking you like this. But for the past 10 months I have seen my best friend become a shell. I can't stand it anymore.

I am sorry I could not help you any other way. I have placed an anti-apparation ward around the area. I am nearby to release it when you are done.

Please Mione, listen to him and remember I will always love you no matter what

Harry

Hermione looked at the paper in disbelief "Listen to who?" she said out loud.

"To me"

Hermione spun around and saw Spencer standing there. "Spencer" she gasped

"Hermione I am so sorry for how I acted. I should have understood why you did not tell me. I don't let people get close to me for the same reasons. And you trusted me and I proved your worst fears right. I am so sorry. I don't think I can say it enough."

"Spencer-"

But Spencer went on. "I treated you horribly. I walked away from you. I hurt the one person I would never want to hurt. And even after all that you still were willing to sacrifice your life to save mine"

"They shouldn't have told you that." Hermione said looking down.

Spencer took another step closer to her. "Yes they should have. Hermione you are the most selfless person I know. You gave up your childhood to protect Harry, you gave up your parents to save their life, you give up your job with the BAU because I was being stupid and you almost gave up your life to save mine. Hermione I love you more then anything in the world and if you give me the chance I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for these past 10 months"

Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had been carrying ever since Hermione had left the BAU.

"I bought this for you before Christmas. I was going to give it to you in the book I left. It says eternal love. Please Hemione let me make this up to you. Please marry me."

Hermione looked at the ring in Spencer's hand. She thought of her life that she had been living the past 10 months. She had taken the job at the Ministry and was doing the things people had expected her to do, but she was not happy. She cloistered herself in her office and her flat. She never went out or saw her friends.

As she looked at Spencer she felt her heart tug. She was never as happy as she was when he was around and they were together. He was romantic, kind, intelligent and challenged her on a daily basis. Now she knew what Harry's letter meant.

She looked at Spencer "Spencer I never stopped loving you. Yes I will marry you." She said.

Spencer slid the ring onto her finger and caressed her cheek. He pulled her face close for a kiss. He insisted the kiss as he tightened his arms around her waist and spun her around laughing as they broke their kiss.

A few feet away in the tree line the members of the BAU and Harry watched the couple.

"Oh she said yes!" Penelope said quietly as to not interrupt the newly reunited and engaged couple.

Harry pulled out his wand and undid the wards he had placed around the field.

"Wanna start taking bets on if their kids end up taking over the world or not Harry?" Morgan asked with a laugh

Harry laughed "That's a suckers bet. With those two anything is possible."

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Ok everyone that's a wrap. I can not believe I wrote this all since the start of this month. I hope you all have enjoyed going on this ride with me into my little fantasy world. Thank you all for your reviews and for staying with me as I finished this out.**

 **Bookworm OUT!**


	37. Chapter 37 NOT A NEW CHAPTER

_HEY **there everyone**_

 _ **Over the next few days, I will be going back over Criminally Magic and cleaning up grammar and spelling. Most of the things I did not notice as I was typing this out on a tablet. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and who has followed this story. I have a rough idea for a possible sequel that I am ironing out now and might start on as early as next week if I can get it all sorted.**_

 _ **I really love Spencer and Hermione stories. I think they compliment each other nicely. Hermione gives Spencer confidence, and Spencer challenges Hermione.**_

 ** _I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Be on the look out for a possible sequel!_**

 ** _Bookworm-OUT_**


	38. Sequel started

**Hey so this is just a note letting all the fans of this story know I have started on its sequel called Criminal Revenge. It is on my page! I hope you guys all check it out!**

 **-Bookworm**


End file.
